Summer
by Laubitas
Summary: Este es un FanFiction Delena, pero todos los personajes son humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIO DE CIUDAD**

-Elena? Estas lista?

-Si! Bajo en un momento.

Elena bajo las escaleras de su casa con una enorme maleta, su tía la esperaba en la puerta con una gran caja entre sus manos. Cuando vio a su sobrina hacer tanta fuerza para poder levantar la maleta no pudo evitar sonreír e ir a ayudarla.

-Que es lo que tanto llevas? Recuerda que solo te vas a ir a pasar las vacaciones con Caroline.

-Bueno, es todo un mes así que prefiero llevar cosas que me sobren y no que este allá pensando en lo que me falta.

-Tienes razón, promete que te vas a portar bien.

-Claro que lo hare! Con quien crees que hablas?

Jenna le sonrió y la miro con preocupación.

-Estas segura que quieres ir? Hace mucho no vas a ese pueblo. Si quieres podemos arreglar una habitación para Caroline; yo no diré nada de sus llegadas tardes ni nada por el estilo.

-Jajaja pero que dices tía Jenna! No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien… Creo que es hora de… De volver a Mystic Falls; además sabíamos que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría. Irme de ahí no fue lo más valiente que he hecho así que es hora de afrontar lo que deje atrás.

-Prométeme que me llamaras para saber que estas bien.

-Claro que lo hare, cada mañana y cada noche antes de acostarme como te lo he venido prometiendo hace un mes. Voy a estar bien.

Jenna miro a su sobrina con los ojos vidriosos y la abrazo. No podía creer que Elena volviera al pueblo que le arrebato a sus padres. Sin embargo quería apoyar a su sobrina en todo lo que quería hacer así que aunque trato meses atrás de convencerla de que no fuera a Mystic Falls al final resulto ayudándola a empacar su enorme maleta. Jenna y Elena metieron la maleta en el auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron, uno de los trabajadores las ayudo a bajar las maletas, mientras que ellas hacia la enorme fila para registrarse.

-Llevas todo?

-Si tía

-Tu teléfono?

-Esta…

Jenna saco un pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Elena mientras que sonreía.

-Que haría sin ti?

Jenna volvió a sonreír mientras avanzaban poco a poco en la fila. Cuando por fin llego el turno de Elena un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos claros le quito el turno.

-Ey! Yo he llegado primero!

-Lo siento cielo, deje mi puesto guardado.

-Pues yo lo siento más porque es mi turno así que quítate.

-No! Porque tenia que ir al baño y deje cuidando mi puesto pero al parecer el que me lo cuidaba ya no esta.

-Ayyyy en serio, que lastima! Creo que tendrás que hacer la fila otra vez.

-No no no, mira tu no entiendes, tengo un vuelo que sale en muy poco y si me haces hacer esa enorme fila posiblemente lo voy a perder!

-Lastima

Aquel chico entrecerró los ojos con un poco de odio en ellos y salió de la fila. Elena lo volteo a mirar y le sonrió a modo de victoria mientras que su tía se encargaba de registrarla. Ambas fueron a tomar algo antes de que Elena entrara a la sala de abordaje.

-Porque no has dejado pasar a ese chico? Tenía unos ojos preciosos.

-Ya, pero resulta que yo iba primero y…

"Pasajeros del vuelo 531 con destino a Virginia por favor pasar a la sala de abordaje"

Jenna se quedo sin habla al oír eso, se levanto y abrazo a su sobrina, Elena se sentía algo mal por hacer pasar a su tía por eso pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, así que el devolvió el abrazo y le susurro un "te quiero" mientras cogía su maleta de mano y se dirigía a la sala de abordaje. Cuando entro a la sala y paso por todo el procedimiento de revisión de equipaje fue a sentarse un rato mientras la llamaban para abordar el avión. Paso un largo rato y aun no la llamaban mientras que la gente que subiría al mismo avión se empezar a impacientar.

-Porque no hemos abordado el avión aun? Llevamos 1 hora de retraso!

-Lo siento señor, estamos esperando un pasajero que aun esta en la fila de registro, por favor démosle unos minutos mas.

El hombre que había hecho el reclamo hizo mala cara pero fue a sentarse junto a su esposa. Pasaron unos minutos más y las azafatas encargadas decidieron que ya habían esperado suficiente y empezaron a subir a la gente. Cuando llego el turno de Elena vio que era la única que no tenía pareja de asiento así que sonrió y acomodo sus cosas. A ella le había tocado la silla de pasillo pero como no tenia a nadie a su lado se sentó en la silla de la ventanilla y se puso sus audífonos mientras que empezaba el despegue. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando una de las azafatas hablo por el alta voz.

"Señores pasajeros, pedimos disculpas por el retraso, les informamos que en unos segundos comenzara el despegue así que les pedimos que apaguen sus teléfonos, abrochen sus cinturones y mantengas sus sillas rectas. Gracias por viajar con nosotros y les deseamos un buen viaje"

Elena sonría mientras que se aporcaba el cinturón pero la voz de un hombre la distrajo.

-Disculpa, estas en mi silla.

El hombre que casi le quita su turno en la fila de registro estaba ahí al lado de ella y al parecer era su pareja de asiento.

-Tu silla? Oh Dios.

Él le sonrió y se sentó en la silla de pasillo

-Sabes que? Quédatela, soy un caballero y no voy a pelear por una silla o… Por un turno.

Elena se sonrojo de lo avergonzada que estaba así que solo volteo a mirar por la ventanilla mientras trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido. Durante el vuelo Elena volteaba a mirar disimuladamente al hombre de al lado pero dejo de hacerlo cuando él se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y le guiño un ojo a lo que ella se sonrojo y tomo la revista que había en el avión. El vuelo sin contra tiempos aparte de lo que ya tenia llego con normalidad a Virgina, Elena prendió su teléfono y le envió a su tía un mensaje "Acabo de aterrizar, ni te imaginas quien me toco de compañero de avión… Te llamo cuando llegue a casa de Caroline. Te quiero y me haces mucha falta."

Cuando Elena volteo la mirada buscando a su compañero el ya no estaba, así que saco sus cosas del maletero y se dirigió a esperar el resto de sus maletas. Mientras esperaba al otro lado de la cinta transportadora de maletas esta aquel hombre de ojos claros hablando por teléfono. Su maleta salió muy rápido ya que él había sido el ultimo en registrarse así que tomo su maleta y salió hablando aun por teléfono. Elena veía salir una tras otra las maletas de cada persona menos las suyas. Cuando por fin salieron las bajo de la cinta como puedo y tomo un carrito para transportarlas. Estaba a punto de subir a un taxi cuando vio a Caroline.

-Elena!

-Oh Dios mio Caroline! Pensé que te vería en tu casa.

-Como crees que no te vendría a recoger! Como has estado? Estas super hermosa!

-Bien!

Caroline y Elena se abrazaron un momento ya que no les parecía real que estuvieran juntas de nuevo. Se dirigieron al auto de Caroline y subieron las pesadas maletas de Elena. Durante el camino hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, de lo que harían en esas vacaciones juntas y Caroline le conto a Elena algo que le había venido ocultando hace unos meses.

-Tu y Stefan? En serio?

-No te enojes por favor! No se como paso pero paso… Ahora siento que me he enamorado de el…

-Oh por Dios, Caroline como pudiste ocultarme esto? Claro no me enfado es mas me alegro por ti y por Stefan, ambos se merecen y creo que hacen una pareja maravillosa; El que saliera con el hace unos años no significa que fuera prohibido para ti. Lo que me enfada es que me ocultaras esto.

-Perdón! No sabia como contártelo, me sentía la peor amiga del mundo.

-Como puedes siquiera pensar en eso! Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera desearía tener.

Caroline le sonrió y tomo una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza. Cuando llegaron a casa de Caroline, Elena tomo un poco de aire ya que aparentemente esa casa donde había pasado gran parte de su infancia seguía igual. Caroline pasó por su lado y le sonrió invitándola a entrar, ambas entraron a la casa y fueron a la habitación de Caroline. Se sentaron un rato en la cama y hablaron un rato más hasta que su conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre. Caroline se levanto y fue abrir la puerta, mientras que Elena se asomo por la ventana para ver quien era. Sonrió al ver que era Stefan y cuando vio a su amiga y a su ex dándose un beso no puedo evitar bajar la mirada, sin embargo se sintió alegre de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Se apartó de la ventana y fue a saludar al recién llegado.

-Elena! Oh por Dios no sabia que ya estabas aquí! Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo con nosotros.

Stefan se lanzo a abrazar a Elena mientras que esta le sonreía.

-Bueno llegue hace poco ni siquiera he bajado las maletas del auto de Carolina

-Eso es porque las maletas de Elena pesan una tonelada! Podrías ayudarnos cielo?

-Claro

Stefan le sonrió a Elena y salió de la casa, mientras que Caroline no le quitaba la mirada a Stefan. Elena sonrió y se acercó a su amiga.

-Podrías limpiarte la baba?

-Lo siento… No sé que me pasa cuando estoy con el.

Elena abrazo a su amiga mientras Stefan entraba con las maletas, les pregunto donde ponerlas mientras que Caroline le mostraba la habitación que había preparado para Elena. Los tres se sentaron a hablar y abordaron a Elena con mil preguntas

-Y tu tia?- Le pregunto Stefan

-Jenna… No estaba muy convencida de que viniera para a la final me ayudo a empacar, ella esta realmente bien, trabaja en la universidad y sale con un profesor que me dictaba clase en el colegio en el que estaba.

-Y Jeremy?

-Jeremy…. Tampoco quería que viniera jajajaja… El esta muy bien, se adapto con facilidad a la ciudad, hasta tiene novia… Este año termina el colegio así que esta revisando en que universidad va a estudiar.

-Vaya! Como pasa el tiempo! Me imagino que tú ya empezaste la universidad

-Si, obvio es una cerca a la casa ya que no quería dejar sola a Jenna.

El teléfono de Stefan los saco de la conversación.

-Ups! Lo siento, es mi hermano no debe estar muy feliz que lo dejara solo en casa.

-Tu terrible hermano esta en el pueblo?

-Si Elena, llego hoy… Por fin decidió venir una temporada, deberíamos salir esta noche y de paso lo conocen.

-Bueno, seria genial si Caroline esta de acuerdo.

-Claro que si! Me muero por conocer a mi cuñadito.

-No se diga mas, nos vemos a las 8 en el Grill.

Stefan salió de la casa no sin antes darle un enorme beso a Caroline. Elena y Caroline fueron a cambiarse y arreglarse un poco mientras llegaba la hora de irse. Cuando eran las 8 ellas aun no habían salido de la casa. Trataron de arreglarse lo más rápido posible y 20 minutos después salieron rumbo al Grill. Cuando llegaron Stefan les hizo una seña desde la mesa donde las esperaba.

-Y tu hermano?- Pregunto Caroline mirando a todas partes-

-Esta en el baño, ya regresa… Que quieren tomar?

-Yo quiero una cerveza muy fría! Me muero de calor!- Dijo Elena pasándose la mano por la frente-

-Jajaja se nos olvidaba que Elena ya no esta acostumbrada al clima cálido.

Los tres se rieron por el comentario de Stefan pero se quedo callado cuando vio acercarse a su hermano.

-Damon ven! Quiero presentarte a mi novia Caroline y a Elena.

Las chicas se voltearon para saludar a Damon pero cuando Elena lo vio dio un paso atrás sorprendida mientras que este abrió los ojos como platos. Luego miro a Caroline y le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Caroline, me moría de ganas de conocerte, aunque debo decirte que estoy un poco cansado de oír de ti.-Caroline soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Stefan se tapaba la cara algo avergonzado. –Y tú eres la chica del avión, jamás pensé encontrarme contigo.

-Si bueno, mucho gusto Elena

-Damon.

-Espera Damon, ustedes ya se conocían?

Damon y Elena se apretaban las manos mientras que Stefan los observaba.

-Conocernos no es el término adecuado. En realidad ella me robo el turno en la fila, me robo la silla en el avión y aun así era ella la que estaba enojada.

Elena se sonrojo un poco y le soltó la mano, Damon mientras tanto no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Caroline empezó a hacer mil preguntas a Damon y el contestaba una tras otra mientras observaba a Elena muy calladita en su silla. Luego de un rato sonó una canción que hizo sonreír a Caroline mientras que Stefan negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

-Vamos hermano no hagas que te ruegue… Ve con ella.

Stefan miro a Damon y le volteo lo ojos mientras Caroline lo remolcaba a la pista de baile. Elena al ver que se quedaba sola con Damon empezó a tomar de su cerveza para impedir una posible conversación pero Damon empezó a hablar.

-Es extraño que nos encontráramos de nuevo, crees que ha sido el destino?

-No lo creo, solo es coincidencia.

-Umm puede ser… Y…. Cuéntame, que estas haciendo aquí? Es obvio que no vives aquí ya que estas tan desesperada como yo con el calor que hace, de donde eres?

-En realidad soy de acá, pero me fui hace unos años… Solo he venido a pasar las vacaciones-

Jummmm otra coincidencia… Y porque te fuiste de aquí?

-Es…. Complicado

-Complicado? Porque no me cuentas haber si logro entenderte

-Es que… Mis padres murieron y… Creí que lo mejor era irme.

-Jummm… Que cobarde…

-Discúlpame?

-Lo que oíste, siento lo de tus padres se lo que se siente pero el irte de aquí no los traerías de vuelta y tampoco te haría olvidar el dolor.

-Ya pero, eso no es algo que te importe.

-Tienes razón… No es algo que me importe, sin embargo si volviste es por algo.

-Son solo vacaciones.

-Si vacaciones…. Yo también estoy aquí por vacaciones, pero si encuentro una razón para quedarme hare de Mystic Falls mi nuevo hogar, o bueno hacerlo otra vez mi hogar.

-Ya habías vivido acá? Y porque nunca te había visto?

-No lo se, es raro ya que yo tampoco te recuerdo y fuimos vecinos muchos años pero eso no importa.

Elena le sonrió y tomo un poco más de su cerveza, Damon al ver como tomaba Elena le quito la botella de las manos.

-Ey! Relájate que no es agua.

Elena se lanzo encima de el para quitarle la botella pero él la puso lejos de ella. Tontearon un rato hasta que Stefan tocio un poco. Elena avergonzada se volvió a sentar en su silla y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

-Veo que se llevan bien

-De maravilla hermano

-Bueno, me encanto conocerte Damon pero estoy cansada por el viaje y aun no he desempacada así que me gustaría irme a dormir.

-Oh no Elena! Quedémonos un poco mas!

Damon vio la cara de Elena al oír a Caroline suplicarle por quedarse un rato más así que decidió intervenir.

-Bueno yo también estoy cansado, que les parece si me llevo el auto de Stefan y llevo a Elena para que descanse y ustedes se quedan un rato mas.

Elena le sonrió a Damon mientras que Caroline daba saltos de alegría, y Stefan les entregaba las llaves. Elena y Damon salieron del Grill y subieron al auto de Stefan.

Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando Damon empezó a hablar.

-Siempre eres tan conversadora?

-En realidad soy bastante tímida con las personas que acabo de conocer.

-Si claro, se noto cuando te lanzaste encima mio por una simple botella.

-Yo… Nada, eso solo ha sido… Olvídalo.

-Vale lo que tú digas.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior al oír la risa de Damon. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Carolina bajo las indicaciones de Elena, los dos se quedaron mirándose un rato. Aun bajo la oscuridad del auto Elena podía ver los hermosos ojos de Damon mientras que este con la cabeza recostada en el asiento no despegaba sus ojos de los labios de Elena. Ella sentía que empezaba hacer mas calor de que ya hacia así que decidió abrir la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme, has sido muy amable.

-No hay de que, solo espero volverte a ver.

-Tal vez… Es un pueblo pequeño.

Damon le sonrió a Elena y ella se bajo del auto. Ella camino rumbo a la puerta sin mirar atrás ya que sabía que Damon seguía observándola. Cuando abrió la puerta se giro e hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse de Damon, él le sonrió y le devolvió la seña para luego arrancar el auto. Cuando Elena cerró la puerta se acordó que aun no llamaba a su tía así que cogió su teléfono y le marco.

-"Que bonitas horas de llamar"

-Lo siento tía, se me paso el tiempo, como estas?

-"Bien ahora que llamas… Cuéntame que tal el viaje."

-Bien

-"Y…. Quien era tu acompañante de vuelo?"

-Ja…. El chico de la fila.

-"El de los hermosos ojos azules?"

-El mismo, y sabes que es lo gracioso?

-"Que?"

-Resulto ser el hermano mayor de Stefan

-"Jajajajaja oh por Dios! Ese era Damon? Como no lo note, nadie puede tener esos ojos tan hermosos!"

-Lo conoces?

-"Claro que lo conozco, y tu también solo que eras muy pequeña para recordarlo. Te acuerdas cuando la familia de Stefan vivía al lado de tu casa?"

-Claro

-"Bueno recuerdo que cada verano que iba a visitarte oía gritar a la mama de Stefan."

-Gritar? Y porque?

-"Al parecer a Damon no le gustaba usar vestido de Baño en la piscina, así que su mama no hacia mas que regañarlo para que se lo pusiera."

-Ahhhh él es el chico nudista.

-"El mismo."

-Ja, como no me acorde de el?

- "No lo se, a todas estas como es que conociste a Damon hoy?"

-Ufff esa es una larga historia, al parecer Stefan y Caroline son novios hace unos meses.

-"Elena cariño, eso no es una novedad."

-Como?

-"Ese noviazgo tarde o temprano pasaría, se podía ver la química que tenían juntos."

-Pues a mi me sorprendió…

-"Obvio que si, por aquello de que es tu amiga y todo eso, en fin aun no me has dicho como conociste a Damon."

-Ah bueno porque Stefan nos quería presentar a su hermano y fuimos a tomar algo al Grill, pero a la final resulto ser una cita entre Stefan y Caroline ya que Damon me trajo a la casa y él se fue a la suya.

-"Te llevo a la casa y ya?"

-Si… Que mas quería que hiciera?

-"No se… No intento nada contigo?"

-NO…

-"Ayyy bueno, estoy segura que ya lo hará."

-Tia! Mira hablamos mañana, estoy algo cansada… salúdame a Jeremy.

-"Lo hare cariño… Descansa."

-Tu igual.

Cuando colgaron Elena se fue al baño a cambiarse, se lavo los dientes y sujetó Su cabello en una coleta. Se metió a su cama y cerró los ojos… Pero a su mente vino la imagen de aquel niño que andaba desnudo por la piscina. Ella sonrió y se tapo la cara con la sabana tratando de dormir. Cerro lo ojos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba profunda bajo las cobijas.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Espero les guste, se me ocurrió hoy y decidí publicarlo para que me den sus puntos de vista.**

**Gracias :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE CALOR!**

A la mañana siguiente Elena abrió lentamente los ojos ya que los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana empezaban a molestarle. Se giro un poco para darle la espalda a la ventana y poder seguir durmiendo pero ya habían desaparecido las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Se levanto y algo perezosa se estiro, luego se lavo los dientes y salió del cuarto. Fue a la cocina a tomar algo ya que el calor la estaba sofocando y empezaba a sentirse desesperada. Se sentó en la sala a tomarse el enorme vaso de jugo que se había servido. Cuando termino decidió que iba a despertar a Caroline, se acercó silenciosamente a su puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Asomo la cabeza y vio la cama revuelta pero no había nadie. Entro al cuarto y miro en todas las direcciones y no había ni una pista de su amiga, supuso que estaría en el baño así que se acercó a la puerta del baño y pudo oír la regadera. Pensó en hacerle una broma a Caroline así que abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo malo es que Caroline no estaba sola

-Elena!- Grito Caroline mientras que trataba de taparse con la cortina de baño y de paso tapar el cuerpo desnudo de Stefan. Elena se tapo la cara totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo siento, juro que no he visto nada!- Dijo Elena dándoles la espalda, pero se giro al escuchar que algo se caía. Cuando se giro vio a Caroline y a Stefan en el piso envueltos en la cortina. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una enorme carcajada.- Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que se ahoguen envueltos en esa cortina.

Elena salió del baño y cerro la puerta, no podía evitar seguir riéndose al recordar la imagen así que cada nada soltaba una carcajada a lo que Caroline respondía "No fue gracioso!". Elena los espero en la cocina, a los 15 minutos ellos salieron, Stefan con algo de pena y Caroline como cara de "no ha pasado nada".

-Y bien? Que vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto Caroline mientras miraba en la nevera.

-Podría ser algo frio?- Dijo Elena mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

-Que exagerada eres! Si así estas ahora como será al medio día que es cuando en realidad hace calor.- Dijo Caroline mientras cerraba la nevera.- Creo que tendremos que desayunar afuera, se me olvido que tenía que hacer mercado, Elena ve y te arreglas, de paso saludas a Matt.

Elena se levanto obedeciendo a Caroline, fue a bañarse pero se aseguro de poner seguro a la puerta del baño no sea que a ellos les de por devolver lo de la mañana. Escogió unos pantalones cortos y franela muy fresca para poder soportar el calor que hacia. Dejo su cabello suelto ya que esta mojado y le encantaba sentir la espalda húmeda. Los tres se subieron al auto de Caroline y se dirigieron a un restaurante que Elena no había visto nunca. Parecía una casa de té de Londres, tan elegante y con tantos adornos que te sentías en una casa de muñecas.

-Lindo no?- Le dijo Stefan a Elena.

-Si… De quien es? Es nuevo verdad?

-Es de Matt, y bueno no es tan nuevo… Hace ya dos años que esta, a Caroline le encanta venir dice que se siente como una princesa en ese lugar.

-Bueno y quien no se sentiría así? El lugar es fabuloso.

Caroline fue la primera en entrar, todos la saludaron y ella recorrió el lugar como si de su casa se tratase. Elena esta encanta viendo el lugar, los pequeños detalles que tenía por todas partes, los diferentes aromas que tenía la embriagaban pero no le molestaba. Salieron a un pequeño jardín con unas cuantas mesas. Era tan hermoso el lugar, lleno de flores y adornos por todas partes.

Se sentaron en lo que a Elena le pareció la mesa habitual de Caroline, a los pocos minutos llego un mesero y tomarles la orden.

-Bueno yo quiero un tazón de fruta, algo de jugo y… Cereal podría ser.- Dijo Elena

-A mi me traes una tasa de café, fruta y un sándwich de queso.- Pidió Caroline.

-Yo solo quiero un sándwich de queso y jugo.- Dijo Stefan sonriéndole al mesero.

-Oye Matt esta?- Le pregunto Caroline al mesero.

-Si… Creo que esta en su oficina.

-Podrías decirle que venga, dile que le tengo una sorpresa.

El mesero le sonrió y se fue, a los pocos minutos entro Matt y con tan solo ver a la mesa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-ELENA!- Grito Matt mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Matt!

Se dieron un gran abrazo por un largo tiempo.

-Cuando has llegado y porque hasta ahora vienes a saludarme?- Le pregunto Matt a Elena mientras la soltaba.

-Ayer…- Le respondió Elena mientras que volvía a abrazarlo- Me parece mentira que te vuelva a ver! Cuanto tiempo a pasado…

Matt se sentó con ellos y hablaron mientras que desayunaban, recordaron las cosas que hicieron hace unos años lo que provoco hacerlos reír sin control. Poco a poco el local se fue llenando y Matt se tuvo que ir para ayudar a los demás. Ellos siguieron hablando hasta que el sonido de un teléfono detuvo la charla. Era el teléfono de Stefan, cuando el vio que no era una llamada sino un mensaje recordó que tenia visita en casa.

"Donde estas? Muero de hambre además hace mucho calor!"

-Oh por Dios Damon! Lo siento chicas creo que tengo que dejarlas.-

-Si quieres te acompañamos, no tenemos nada que hacer, claro si tu quieres Elena- Dijo Caroline mirando a Elena a modo de suplica para que dijera que si.

-Ehhh pues si, no hay problema- Contesto Elena.

-Bien, voy a pedir algo para llevarle a Damon.

Stefan salió de jardín y Elena se quedo mirando a Caroline.

-Por favor dime que no me vas a dejar con el hermano de Stefan sola como anoche.

-Claro que no Elena!

Al rato Stefan les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Stefan. Elena que había acudido 3 veces a esa casa aun se maravillaba al verla. Entraron y podía oír música del piso de arriba.

-Damon?- Grito Stefan y luego subió a buscarlo. Cuando llego al cuarto de Damon lo encontró terminándose de arreglar.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin apareces… Ya me estaba alistando para ir a comer algo, sabes algo, tienes que surtir esa nevera, me deprimí al segundo que la abrí.

-Lo siento, no paso mucho tiempo en casa así que prácticamente no como aquí.

-Pues creo que tendré que ir de compras hoy.

-Podríamos ir los 4, Caroline también tiene que hacer mercado.

-Oh bien… Ira…

-Elena? Si, porque?

-Curiosidad.

-Bien, toma te he traído el desayuno, en cuanto termines baja que te estaremos esperando.

Damon asintió mientras que abría la bolsa para ver que le había traído su hermano. Mientras tanto, en la planta baja Elena observaba el lugar mientras que Caroline estaba sentada en la sala esperando que Stefan bajara. Al rato bajo Stefan contándoles que tendría que ir los 4 a hacer mercado. Elena que se había puesto a recorrer el primer piso como si se tratase de una exploradora no noto que Damon estaba detrás de ella.

-Buuu!

Elena dio un pequeño salto y se giro para verlo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Dormimos juntos acaso? Porque no me saludas?- Le pregunto Damon mientras botaba la basura en la caneca de la cocina.

-No tienes tanta suerte y… Hola.

-Hola… Parece que vamos a hacer mercado juntos… Me es increíble pensar que nos inviten a pasar vacaciones y no tengan nada de comer…-Elena sonrió por el comentario de Damon ya que tenia toda la razón.

-Creo que ese es el pago porque nos den alojamiento gratis.- Damon sonrió mientras hacia un gesto con su mano mostrándole que estaba de acuerdo. Al rato llego Stefan buscándolos para se fueran. Damon y Elena se sentaron en la parte de atrás mientras que tenían al frente a una pareja que en cada semáforo en rojo se besaban. Elena trataba de ignorarlos mirando por la ventana, aunque soltó una gran carcajada cuando Damon junto sus dedos como si de unos labios se tratasen y empezó a simular besos con ambas manos haciendo unos audibles "mua mua mua". Caroline se giro le saco la lengua mientras que Elena seguía riéndose de las cosas que hacia Damon. Cuando llegaron al supermercado Caroline tomo dos carritos y le dio uno a Elena. Damon iba al lado de Elena y empezó a hacerle la conversación al notar que habían sido desplazados por la pareja.

-Bueno… Y que piensas hacer estas vacaciones?

-No lo se… No quiero estar detrás de ellos todo el tiempo, siento que soy una arrimada.-

-A mi no me gusta el plan de salir los 4.- Elena se quedo mirándolo ya que había entendido mal lo que Damon había dicho- O sea, no te lo tomes a mal… Es solo que es mejor ponernos una cita tú y yo y hacer algo que nos guste en ves de estar detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

-Bueno tienes razón.

-Bien y… Que te parece si quedamos cada día para hacer algo…- Elena se quedo un momento callada y le sonrío.

-Si claro, porque no… Sera bueno conocer algo de ti aparte de que odias usar el traje de baño.

-Tu como sabes eso?

-Digamos que vino a mí en un sueño.

Damon le sonrío y se puso un poco rojo, no entendía como Elena se había enterado de eso… Solo su familia lo sabía y, duda mucho que Stefan le contara eso. A la final les toco a ellos hacer mercado solos ya que Stefan y Caroline se habían perdido de vista. Damon hacia parar a Elena por todos los estantes donde estaban dando muestras gratis y se hacia el interesado en el productor para que les dieran algo. Elena se sentía muy avergonzada ya que Damon metía un montón de cajas al carrito de los productos que les acaban de regalar y luego los dejaba botados en el siguiente pasillo. Al final después de recorrer todo el almacén por fin fueron a hacer la fila. La fila era muy larga y no avanzaba ni un poco, Damon noto que la fila de "mujeres embarazadas y adultos mayores" estaba casi vacía, así que se quito la camiseta que tenia puesta dejándolo en un esqueleto que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, la doblo un poco y sin pedirle permiso a Elena la metió bajo su blusa. Elena lo miraba sin hacer nada, le había parecido atrevido que alzara su blusa sin siquiera preguntarle pero estaba tan desesperada como el de salir de esa fila. Damon acomodo perfectamente su camiseta haciéndola parecer una tierna barriga de embarazada. Luego tomo el carrito y lo llevo a la fila de "mujeres embarazadas y adultos mayores" mientras que tomaba a Elena de la mano simulando que eran una pareja. Los atendieron muy rápido y la muchacha que los atendió les regalo unos cupones para ropa de bebe, Elena no pudo evitar sonreír y Damon le agradeció a la cajera con una gran sonrisa. Salieron y miraron en dirección a donde Stefan había dejado el auto parqueado. Se acercaron al auto y sacaron el helado que había comprado ya que Stefan y Caroline no había llegado. Se sentaron al lado de la sombra que hacia el auto.

-Como se te ocurrió eso?- Pregunto Elena mientras tomaba un poco de helado con las pequeñas cucharas que venían en unos yogures que Damon había metido al carrito.

-No lo se, pero menos mal eres mujer… Habría sido extraño que fueras hombre.

Elena soltó una carcajada y Damon la imito.

-Puedo preguntarte algo Elena y me respondes con sinceridad.

-Mmm… Claro.

-Como es que sabes que no me gusta usar el traje de baño?

-Oh bueno… Recuerdas que éramos vecinos?- Damon asintió- Mi tía Jenna la que estaba conmigo en el aeropuerto venia todas las vacaciones a visitarnos. Anoche le conté que eras el hermano de Stefan y ella se acordó en seguida de ti porque no te gustaba usar el traje de baño cuando eras un niño y fue ahí cuando te recordé ya que mi tía te llamaba "el chico nudista".

-El chico nudista? En serio?

-Heyyy no me preguntes, yo no te puse ese apodo.

-Mmm y que mas te conto tu tía de mi?

-Oh nada mas, no te creas tan importante.

Damon rodo los ojos y luego le dio un pequeño empujón a Elena, ella se lo devolvió mientras le sonreía.

-Chicos! Donde se habían metido?- Pregunto Caroline que se acercaba a ellos con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

-Donde nos habíamos metido? Donde se habían metido ustedes! Nos toco hacer mercado solos.- Dijo Damon mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Elena para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Pues estábamos delante de ustedes y… Elena que tienes en la barriga?- Pregunto Caroline muy alarmada.

-Ah es… Solo mi bebe, tuve que hacerme pasar por embarazada para que nos atendieran rápido, pero debo decir que no fue mi idea sino de Damon- Mientras Elena hablaba se iba sacando la camiseta de Damon, luego se la entrego a él. Damon se quedo viendo la cintura de Elena que quedo al descubierto ya que Elena no se había terminado de acomodar la blusa. Como acto reflejo puso su mano en la cintura de Elena y bajo suavemente su blusa para taparla. Elena se quedo mirándolo pero no le dijo nada. Caroline que se había dado cuenta de todo se quedo viendo a Elena entrecerrando un poco los ojos y sonriéndole.

-Bueno Elena veo que te la llevas bien con Damon.- Dijo Caroline guiñándole un ojo. Elena se puso un poco roja y le frunció el ceño. Luego llego Stefan y metieron las bolsas del mercado en el porta equipaje.

-Amor, sabias que Damon y Elena se la llevan muy bien?- Dijo Caroline.

-Que bueno.- Contesto Stefan

Elena miraba a su amiga con ganas de matarla mientras Damon iba escribiendo algo en su teléfono. Stefan primero paso a su casa a dejar las bolsas y acomodarlas rápidamente, le pregunto a Damon si se quería quedar pero Damon se negó a quedarse solo. Luego los 4 se fueron a casa de Caroline y acomodaron todo. Elena que había olvidado su teléfono fue a ver si alguien la había llamado. Tenía 5 llamadas de Jenna, había olvidado llamarla en la mañana como le había prometido.

-"Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a buscarte, no llevas ni un día y ya me tienes olvidada"

-Tía lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-"Mmm… Supongo que tienes una buena historia para que me olvidaras una vez mas"

-Bueno si, supongo que esta es una buena historia- Elena se quedo callada al ver entrar a Damon y recorrer el cuarto- Veras, Caroline no tenia nada para desayunas así que fuimos a un restaurante que resulto ser de Matt! Creo que estarías encanta en ese lugar, es muy ingles. Después fuimos a llevarle algo de desayuno al hermano de Stefan ya que en esa casa tampoco había algo para comer. Luego fuimos a hacer mercado y hasta ahora llegamos.

-"Y ahora que van a hacer?"

-No lo se, supongo que vamos a almorzar y luego no lo se.

-"Porque no van al lago? Recuerdas cuando te lleva junto con Jeremy?"

-Claro que me acuerdo, nos llevabas todo el tiempo a ese lago ya que Jeremy no hacia mas que llorar porque nosotros no teníamos piscina.- Elena pudo notar que Damon se reía al escuchar lo que decía.

-"Pues deberías ir y ver como esta lugar"

-Ja! Ver si aun existe, ya que con el calor que hace acá el agua ya se habrá evaporado.

-"Bueno cariño te dejo, alguien llama a la puerta, ve y diviértete… Te llamo esta noche ya que no creo que tu lo hagas"

-Ok tía y lo siento!-Elena colgó el teléfono y se giro a ver a Damon.

-Venia a decirte que Caroline se tuvo que ir porque se le presento algo urgente y obviamente mi hermanito se fue con ella así que… Estamos tu yo.

-Oh genial, y que vamos a almorzar?

-Bueno te oí hablar de un lago… Que te parece si hacemos un picni mientras recordamos tu infancia sin piscina.

-Me parece bien pero por favor, si te vas a meter al lago no te desnudes.

-No prometo nada- Elena se rio un poco, salió en busca de algo donde guardar la comida del picni. Mientras Elena buscaba entre las cosas de Caroline una canasta Damon preparaba los sándwich y pasa bocas. Elena encontró una vieja canasta así que la limpio un poco y con ayuda de Damon fue metiendo la comida en ella. Cuando tenían todo listo Damon noto un inconveniente.

-No tenemos auto Elena.

-Mmm… Bueno podemos tomar un autobús… Creo que aun se llegar.

-Crees?

-Tranquilo… No voy a hacer que nos perdamos.

-Bien, sin embargo llevo mi teléfono por si necesitamos el GPS.- Elena se rio un poco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Damon tomo la canasta de comida mientras que Elena cerraba la puerta. Caminaron a la parada del autobús que estaba un poco lejos, Elena había pensado llevar una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol, así que la abrió cubriéndose a ella y a Damon del intenso sol que parecía moverse junto con ellos. Llegaron a la parada del autobús y Damon se sentó en la banca que había mientras que Elena hacía girar una y otra vez la sombrilla. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que el bus llego enseguida, se subieron y se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Durante el camino hablaron de todo un poco, Damon le conto que había estudiado fotografía, que a eso se dedicaba actualmente… A fotografiar modelos todo el día. Elena no paraba de reír mientras Damon imitaba a las modelos. También le conto que había tomado el empleo como fotógrafo de modelos mas por necesidad que por gusto, ya que a él le apasionaba la fotografía casual de esa que exhibes en una galería y todo el mundo dice que el fotógrafo puso toda su pasión en cada fotografía. Elena estaba fascinada escuchando las cosas que le decía Damon ya que, a simple vista daba la impresión de ser una persona arrogante y burlona pero, ahora que había conversado un poco mas con el había notado que si, era una persona arrogante y burlona pero también era algo enigmático que la hacia desear saber de el cada vez mas ya que se había mostrado muy listo en todo lo que hacia, era pasional cuando contaba los que quería hacer, era honesto y a veces eso era malo ya que decía cosas sin pensar pero era muy agradable estar a su lado ya que la distraía y la hacia reír con gran facilidad. Damon también le conto que cuando cumplió 16 años se fue del pueblo para vivir con su tío en Barcelona, había decidió que se quedaría a vivir allá pero cuando Stefan lo llamo para las vacaciones no pudo desistirse a la idea de ver a su hermano.

-Entonces has vivido 10 en Barcelona- Le dijo Elena

-Si, debo decir que casi no aprendo el idioma y mi tío me inscribió en cuanta escuela había pero, descubrí que las chicas de Barcelona eran muy buenas enseñando y… Haciendo otras cosas.

-Oh por favor omite esa parte.

-El caso es que aprendí el idioma y mi tío me empezó a dar mas libertad ya que confiaba en que no me pasaría nada. Cuando me gradué del instituto decidí que quería estudiar fotografía, me gradué de eso y mi tío me ayudo a conseguir trabajo y bueno el resto ya lo sabes. Y cuéntame… Cual es tu historia…

-Oh bueno, mis papas murieron cuando tenía 17 años así que mi tía se hizo cargo de mi hermano y de mí, mi tía jamás fue aficionada a los pueblos pequeños así que nos llevo con ella a Seattle. Fue difícil adaptarme a ese lugar, las primeras semanas me equivoca siempre de autobús y llegaba tarde a todas partes pero, con el tiempo aprendí a vivir allá. Me gradué y entre a la universidad cerca de casa para no dejar a mi tía sola y ya esa es la historia.

-Mmm oye es verdad que tuviste algo con Stef?

-Si ya hace mucho.

-Y que paso con el?

-No lo se, ni siquiera se porque nos hicimos novios… Fue mi vecino toda mi infancia y como tenemos la misma edad estabamos en todos los cursos juntos pero, no se como resultamos de novios. Stefan siempre fue bueno conmigo y creo que nos dejamos confundir por la bonita amistad que teníamos y terminamos haciéndonos novios pensando que éramos el uno para el otro pero después de unos meses nos dimos cuenta que no encajábamos para nada.

-Bueno es cierto, no encajan… No te veo con el.

-Porque?

-Porque Stef es en cierta forma aburrido y tu… Bueno tu tienes algo de aburrida- Elena la dio un ligero golpe en el brazo- No lo tomes a mal, lo que quería decir es que Stef necesita de alguien totalmente opuesto a él y esa es Caroline tan parlanchina y llena de energía todo el tiempo.

-Veo… Supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo a ver por la ventana, se levanto de su silla y tomo a Damon de la mano para que él también se levantara- Nos hemos pasado!- Dijo Elena mirando en todas las direcciones.

-Bueno, menos mal tengo GPS.

El bus se detuvo y ellos se bajaron, estaban un poco lejos del lago pero Elena sabia donde estaba. Caminaron un rato y luego Elena hizo meter a Damon en el bosque, Damon por su parte le preguntaba cada 5 minutos si ya estaban cerca. Después de media hora caminando llegaron el famoso lago. Seguía tal y como Elena lo recordaba, no puedo evitar sonreír ya que a su mente venían las miles de veces que había estado en ese lugar cuando era niña, cuando aprendió a nadar a las malas ya que su tía la había botado al agua diciéndole que esa era la mejor manera de aprender. Recordaba la pulsera que se le había caído en el lago que jamás recupero.

-No esta mal- Dijo Damon sacando a Elena de sus recuerdos.

-Lo se, es grandioso este lugar.

Se sentaron en el prado y sacaron la comida que habían traído. Acomodaron el mantel en el sueño y encima Damon acomodo los sándwich, pasa bocas, bebidas, postres y el resto de helado que habían empezado a comerse en el parqueadero del super. Comieron en silencio admirando el paisaje, cuando terminaron Damon saco su teléfono y se acercó a Elena.

-Ven tomémonos una foto.

-Oh si genial, de paso se la envió a mi tía.

Se acomodaron muy cerca, Damon sostenía el teléfono. Elena puso su mejor sonrisa mientras que Damon hizo una mueca como si estuviera sorprendido. Elena quedo encantada con la foto, "muy Damon" fue lo que dijo en cuanto la vio a lo que el respondió "muy Elena".

El sol empezaba a ponerse más fuerte y Elena sentía que se le quemaba el cuerpo. Se acercó al lago y se agacho para poder mojarse un poco pero Damon la empujo haciéndola caer al lago.

-El agua esta muy fría!- Dijo Elena mientras salía del agua.

-Bueno tú tenías calor- Dijo Damon haciéndole una sonrisa burlona. Elena se tiro encima de él haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Eso fue muy malo Damon.

-Mira el lado positivo, ya no tienes calor. Además no puede estar tan fría, el sol esta encima del lago… Tuve que haber calentado un poco el agua.-Elena que aun estaba encima de él se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno ve y tócala haber si me crees.-Damon se levanto, se acercó al lago y sumergió una mano en el agua, mientras que Elena se le acercaba para empujarlo pero, Damon se dio cuenta y cuando ella estaba a punto de tocarlo se quito haciéndola caer una vez mas al lago.

-Creo que si esta un poquito fría.- Dijo Damon muerto de la risa al ver a Elena una vez mas en el lago.

-Eso no es justo!- Se quejo Elena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ven, sal ya- Dijo Damon mientras le extendía una mano para que Elena la sujetara- Creo que ya debemos irnos, ya te diste tu chapuzón, cominos y ya se esta escondiendo el sol… Además tenemos que caminar un montón para encontrar la parada del autobús.- Elena tomo su mano y salió del agua, Damon estaba arrodillado para ayudarla y sin darse cuenta tenia a Elena a escasa distancia de su rostro. Se quedo paralizado al tenerla tan cerca y tan absorto estaba en ella que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Elena lo hizo caer al lago.

-Ups! Lo siento.

-Ja! Ja! Eres muy graciosa. Esta te la cobro, sabes cuanto cuenta esta camiseta?- Le pregunto Damon mientras estiraba su camiseta mojada.

-No y no me interesa. Anda, sal ya tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Elena mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a recoger las cosas. Damon salió del agua y fue hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y salió corriendo saltando al lago. Elena fue la primera en sacar la cabeza del agua y a los pocos segundos salió Damon.

-Estamos a mano ahora- Le dijo Damon pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Claro que no! Tu has empezado y me has tirado al lago 3 veces!

-Eso no importa, ahora los dos estamos empapados.

-A este ritmo jamás vamos a salir de aquí.

-Bien, hagamos una tregua- Le extendió su mano para que Elena la estrechara a modo de paz.

-Bien, tregua… Por ahora.

Damon sonrió y los dos salieron del agua. Guardaron las cosas en la canasta y se metieron al bosque una vez mas para llegar a al carretera. Damon no hacia mas sino tirarle cosas a Elena mientras que ella solo le respondía con un "ayyy déjalo ya!". Parecían unos niños peleando todo el tiempo, empujándose por la carretera. Damon se adelanto un poco de Elena, Ella lo dejo alejarse un poco y luego salió corriendo en su dirección para saltarle encima. Cuando Damon la sintió sobre su espalda empezó a dar vueltas para hacerla caer pero solo provoco que Elena se riera con gran emoción. Damon la cargo todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la parada de autobuses. Elena se bajo en cuanto llego el bus y se subieron. Empezaba a hacerse oscuro mientras recorrían el lugar. Elena estaba algo cansada así que recostó la cabeza en el hombre de Damon mientras observaba por la ventana. Damon se cerró los ojos un momento, se estaba quedando dormido pero su teléfono lo hizo despertarse.

-Hola Stef.

-"Hola, oye tu estas con Elena?"

-Si, ya vamos para la casa.

-" Ahhh ok, entonces los esperamos en la casa de Caroline"

-Bien.

Damon guardo su teléfono y su pantalón mojado y agradeció que el agua no lo hubiera dañado. Se movió un poco para ver a Elena y noto que se había quedado dormida; era fácil estar con ella, no tenia que fingir quien no era, la hacia sonreír con facilidad y había despertado en él el niño travieso que había sido alguna vez.

-Elena? Elena, despierta… Hemos llegado.-Elena abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezo un poco, luego se levanto y bajaron del autobús. Llegaron a la casa de Caroline donde ella les esperaba.

-Uuuu que han hecho todo el día?- Pregunto Caroline en tono pícaro.

-Nada, fuimos al lago y almorzamos- Respondió Damon.

-Pareces cansada Elena- Dijo Caroline.

Elena iba a contestar pero Damon se adelanto- Bueno venia dormida en el bus, tal vez deberías irte a dormir.

-Si claro, gracias por el picni.

-No hay de que.

Elena se acercó a Damon y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla luego se despidió de Stefan y de Caroline y se fue a su habitación.

-Bueno! Te llevas muy bien con Elena- Dijo Caroline dándole un empujón con el hombro.

-Que suspicaz eres Caroline- Dijo Damon a modo de burla- No podemos ir Stef? Quiero bañarme y acostarme ya.

-Claro… Nos vemos mañana cielo- Stefan se acercó a Caroline y le dio un beso, Damon se despido de Caroline con una seña y los dos hermanos salieron de la casa. Caroline se moría de ganas por saber que había pasado con Elena y Damon así que se fue a buscar a Elena pero ella se estaba bañando.

-Elena? Podemos hablar?-

-De que?- Dijo Elena gritando desde la ducha.

-De todo un poco.

-Podemos hablar mañana? Estoy algo cansada.

-Bien… Pues hablamos mañana.

Con eso Caroline se fue a su habitación se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir mientras Elena terminaba de bañarse para acostarse. Cuando llego a la cama vio que tenia un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono lo vio y era una foto.

"Lo he pasado genial hoy, no olvides mandársela a tu tía. Damon"

Elena sonrió un poco, le respondió con un "yo igual" y luego le envió la foto a su tía. Se acostó en la cama y tan pronto puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedo dormida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero les guste... Dejen sus Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"AMIGOS…"**

Habían transcurrido una semana y media desde que Elena había llego al pueblo, pasaba prácticamente todo el día con Damon que llegaba muy temprano a casa de Caroline a despertarla. Se habían tomado tanta confianza que a Elena ya no le importaba que la viera sin bañarse y recién levantada. Hoy como todas las mañanas llego Damon a casa de Caroline muy temprano.

-Hola…- Dijo Damon en cuanto Caroline le abrió la puerta medio dormida.

-He pensado en darte una copia de la llave de mi casa… Odio levantarme temprano.- Se quejo Caroline mientras le daba la espalda.

Damon sonrió ante el comentario de Caroline y se fue a la habitación de Elena. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido pero se sorprendió en cuanto vio la cama vacía. Entro a buscarla por todo la habitación pero no había rastro de Ella.

-Caroline… Donde esta Elena?- Pregunto Damon.

-Oh! Se me olvidaba! Elena fue a recoger al aeropuerto a un amigo suyo- Grito Caroline desde el baño.

"Un amigo?" Pensó Damon ya que Elena no le había contado nada. Saco su teléfono y le marco a la chica.

-Hey! Donde estas?- Pregunto Damon en cuando Elena contesto.

-"Hola, recogiendo a un amigo en el aeropuerto"

-Ahhh no me dijiste nada ayer.

-"Oh bueno si, lo que pasa es que me llamo muy tarde y me pidió el favor de que lo recogiera porque quería darle una sorpresa a su familia ya que su mamá esta de cumpleaños en unos días".

-Ya… Y te demoras?

-"mmm No lo se, se suponía que llegaría hace media hora y aun no esta aquí"

-Quieres que vaya y te acompaño?

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien… Nos vemos para almorzar?"

-Claro, genial… Te espero.

-"Ok, adiós".

Damon se puso el teléfono en la boca mientras hacia mala cara. Al rato llego Stefan y Damon fue a abrirle.

-Hola, deberías traer tus cosas aquí ya que pasas mas tiempo en esta casa que en la tuya- Dijo Stefan en cuanto vio a Damon.

-Ja! Ja! Mira quien habla… Que vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto Damon.

-Yo quiero huevos… Hola cielo- Dijo Caroline mientras saludaba a Stefan.

Los tres ayudaron a hacer el desayuno. Damon estuvo todo el tiempo callado, no hacia ni un solo comentario, ni una burla ni nada. Caroline lo noto en seguida y se le acerco para hablar con el mientras Stefan termina el jugo.

-Que te pasa?- le pregunto Caroline a Damon.

-Nada.

-Claro que si, es por Elena?

-No, Elena puede hacer lo que quiera.

-O sea que si es por Elena- Concluyo Caroline.

-Cállate- Dijo Damon mientras hacia una sonrisa torcida.

-Listo! El desayuno esta servido.- Grito Stefan desde la cocina. Los tres se sentaron a comer sin hacer ningún comentario. Terminaron de comer y Damon se levanto a lavar los platos, luego se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa.  
Mientras tanto Elena estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que su amigo Joseph llegara, después de esperarlo casi una hora por fin llego.

-Vaya! Hasta que por fin llegas, como estas?- Lo saludo Elena con un abrazo.

-Discúlpame, el vuelo se retraso un poco.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estas aquí, nos vamos?

-Claro.

Tomaron las maletas de Joseph y se fueron al auto que Caroline le había prestado a Elena. Joseph era un viejo amigo de Elena que se había ido a la gran manzana a estudiar dos años después de que Elena se fuera del pueblo. Estuvieron todo el tiempo en contacto y Elena lo consideraba como su mejor amigo. Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Joseph y el invito a Elena a pasar, esa familia la había visto crecer así que la consideraban como una hija mas. Todos la saludaron aun mejor de lo que saludaron a Joseph y eso que él era la sorpresa. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el teléfono de Elena sonó, era un mensaje.

"Creo que tendré que ir a almorzar solo…"

"Ayyy Dios Damon! "Pensó Elena a quien se le había pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta, se levanto y se disculpo con todos diciéndoles que la estaban esperando. Salió de la casa y llamo a Damon.

-"Hola"- Contesto Damon con una voz desanimada.

-Hola, lo siento! Dime donde estas y paso por ti.

-"En mi casa, pero tranquila… Si estas ocupada no importa".

-Oh vamos, no seas así… En 10 estoy contigo. Chau- Elena le colgó antes de que Damon pudiera contestar.  
Cuando la chica llego a la casa de su amigo, él la esperaba en la puerta, ella salió del auto y fue a abrazarlo a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-Me olvidaste toda la mañana.

-Te lo compensare.

-Ahhh como?

-Mmm no lo se, pero lo hare… Ahora anda muero de hambre, apenas he desayunado.-Damon le sonrió un poco y fue con ella al auto. Cuando estaban de camino al restaurante Damon empezó a bombardear a Elena con preguntas.

-Y cuéntame… Quien es tu amigo?

-Oh…. Estudiamos juntos aquí, tal vez lo conozcas… Es Joseph Mayer.

-El bobo Joseph Mayer?

-No es bobo!

-Claro que lo es… Y… Piensas pasar mucho tiempo con el?

-No lo se, el vino a pasar unos días con su familia… Porque me preguntas esto?

-Por nada, solo quiero saber si tengo que buscar compañía cuando me dejes botado por tu amigo.

-Ohhh que ternura! Esta celoso!

-jajajajajaj claro que no! Es solo que no me gusta estar solo.

-Si tú lo dices… Bueno hemos llegado.

Elena llevo a Damon al local de Matt, con solo verlo por fuera podían ver lo lleno que estaba. Entraron y Elena le pidió a un mesero si podía buscar a Matt. Al rato salió Matt y saludo a Elena como la primera vez, con un gran abrazo. "Ayyy genial, es el día del amigo o que?" Pensó Damon mientras venia a Elena en los brazos de Matt.

-Porque no habías venido? Llegue a pensar que te habías ido sin despedirte- Dijo Matt mientras se separaba de Elena.

-Lo que pasa es que Caroline hizo mercado así que por fin hay algo de comer en esa casa- Matt se rio ante el comentario de Elena, luego fijo su vista a donde estaba Damon que hacia mala cara. Elena noto a quien estaba mirando Matt y se apresuró a presentarlos- Oh, mira él es Damon… El hermano de Stefan, Damon es el Matt un amigo.

-Otro?- Dijo Damon mientras le extendía la mano a Matt.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Matt estrechando su mano.

Luego Matt se giro hacia Elena y le pregunto si se iba a quedar a almorzar, "pues claro que vamos a almorzar, sino que haríamos aquí?" pensé Damon tratando con todas sus fuerzas no decirlo en voz alta. Matt le indico a un mesero que los llevara a una mesa, Damon ocupo su lugar mientras Elena se despedía de Matt. Elena tomo la carta y se hizo la que la veía mientras miraba a Damon que tenia un gesto de molestia dibujado en el rostro.

-Ya sabes que vas a pedir?- Le pregunto Damon.

-Ehhhh, bueno creo que…- Por estar viendo a Damon no había leído la carta, así que rápidamente la leyó y dijo lo primero que vio- Pollo en mostaza dulce.

-Oh bueno entonces yo quiero pollo en salsa bbq.

El mesero llego y tomo la orden de ambos, Elena se quedo callada mientras Damon revisaba su teléfono. La chica se dedico a revisar el lugar y a mirar cada rincón del local, mientras tanto Damon no dejaba de preguntarse porque le molestaban tanto los amigos de Elena… Y mientras se hacia diferentes preguntas recordó una conversación que tuvo con Carolina hace unos días…

_-"Heyyy que tal te la estas pasando?"- Pregunto Caroline con una botella de cerveza en la mano._

_-"Bien… Aunque ya quiero irme"- Respondió Damon que no quitaba la mirada de una pareja que esta bailando._

_-"Oh… Pero si acabamos de llegar, que pasa?"_

_-"Nada, solo que es mejor que nos vayamos"- Caroline dirigió la vista a donde Damon estaba viendo. Entre la gente se podía ver a Elena bailando con un chico que venia con otro grupo que desde que la vio entrar al local no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Los 4 se habían dando cuenta de eso y al ver que el chico se acercaba a la mesa de ellos sabían a quien buscaba._

_-"Debiste invitarla a bailar antes…"_

_-"Que?"_

_-"Oh crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estas así porque Elena esta bailando con ese chico guapo"_

_-Claro que no…"_

_-Claro que si! Antes de que el la sacara a bailar estabas super bien, riéndote de todo el mundo y ahora, estas aquí sentando con cara de aburrido."_

_Damon se limito a sacarle la lengua, luego tomo su cerveza y le dio un sorbo._

_-Yo de ti le diría lo que estas sintiendo por ella… Sé que es mutuo…"- Dijo Caroline antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo._

-Damon?- Elena lo llamaba mientras chasqueaba los dedos enfrente de su cara.

-AH? Dime?

-Que te pasa? Estas como ido…

-No, no es nada… Que me decías?

-Te decía que Caroline me acaba de llamar y me conto que van a hacer una fiesta en el Grill hoy, quieres que vayamos?

-Si claro, será divertido.

-Genial.

Al rato llego el mesero con el almuerzo, al parecer a Damon ya se le había pasado el mal humor ya que estaba bromeando como hacia de costumbre. Cuando terminaron después de pelearse quien iba a pagar, a la final Elena se rindió y Damon pago la cuenta. Cuando entraron al auto Elena se giro a verlo.

-Podemos ir a tu casa a dormir? He tenido que levantarme muy temprano y el almuerzo me ha dado sueño.- Dijo Elena.

-Claro, por mi esta bien.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Damon se la pasaron riendo de todo, Damon no para de burlase del amigo de Elena y ella solo podía contestar con una gran carcajada. Cuando llegaron a la casa subieron directamente a la habitación de Damon. Elena con total normalidad se quito los zapatos y se acostó en la enorme cama. Damon prendió el televisor y puso una película, se acostó al lado de Elena y a los 15 minutos los dos ya estaban dormidos.

Damon fue el primero en despertarse, la habitación estaba oscura iluminada únicamente por la luz del televisor. Cuando se iba a mover noto que Elena le estaba dando la espalda mientras que el la abrazaba. Sonrió anchamente y volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada, pero a los pocos minutos sonó su teléfono.

-"DAMON! Donde están? Los estamos esperando!"- Gritaba Caroline.

-Oh Caroline perdona, nos hemos quedado dormidos… En un rato llegamos vale?

-"Ok! Pero no se demoren!"

Damon se estiro un poco y volvió a abrazar a Elena pero ella, ya estaba despierta.

-Tenemos que levantarnos- Dijo Elena sin moverse.

-Mmm… No vayamos.

-Ja! Y después quien se aguanta a Caroline?

-Mi hermano, para eso es el novio.

-Es en serio!- Dijo Elena mientras se giraba para poder verlo. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Damon dejo de respirar mientras que Elena sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Se quedaron ahí, quietos, sin moverse viéndose el uno al otro. Dejándose llevar por un impulso Damon se empezó a acercar más a Elena mientras que ella no dejaba de verlo. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación, Damon acerco sus labios a los de ella y los rozo ligeramente antes de que su teléfono volviera a sonar. Esto provoco que Elena diera un pequeño salto y se levantara de la cama.

-"Porque no han llegado?"- Pregunto Caroline al instante que Damon contesto.

-Ehhh, ya vamos para allá- Dijo Damon mientras observaba como Elena se ponía los zapatos.

-Elena…- Dijo Damon en cuanto corto la llamada con Carolina.

-Te espero abajo- Dijo Elena mientras salía de la habitación.

Damon se quedo un momento en su cama pensando si había hecho mal o no, mientras que Elena estaba abajo tocándose los labios con los dedos maldiciendo la llamada de Caroline. A los pocos minutos Damon bajo, Elena le boto la llaves del auto para que el condujera ya que sabia que Damon no le quitaría la vista de encima si ella era la que manejaba. Ambos se subieron al auto en completo silencio, Elena quería decirle algo pero no sabia que, como le dices a alguien "oye ahora que mi inoportuna amiga no va a llamar mas porque no seguimos donde nos quedamos?".

-Damon?

-Dime…?

-Este… Yo… Bueno…. Veras, quería decirte… que… Yo no… O sea…

-Que tu no…?

-Que yo… Que tu… Tienes… Una cama muy cómoda- "Maldición!" Pensó Elena.

-Ohhh…. Gracias.

Ninguno volvió a decir una sola palabra, pero en Damon se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa que no se podía quitar. Llegaron al Grill y entraron con gran dificultad ya que el lugar estaba a reventar. Caroline los vio y les hizo una seña.

-Vaya! Hasta que por fin llegan!

-Perdona Caroline… Donde esta Stefan?- Pregunto Elena al ver a su amiga sola.

-Ha ido al baño, nos hemos tenido que turnar para cuidar la mesa ya que todo el mundo quiere una, ni siquiera he podido bailar con Stef.

-Oh me imagino lo triste que debe de estar mi hermano por eso- Dijo Damon a modo de burla.

-Bueno pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ha vuelto el gracioso Damon!- Dijo Caroline con una gran sonrisa- Así que lo de esta mañana era Elenitis aguda, por eso no sonreías verdad?

Damon miro a Caroline como si la fuera a matar mientras Elena se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario de su amiga. Al rato llego Stefan y saludo a los recién llegados, pidieron unas cervezas y hablaron un poco.

-Elena?- Dijo un hombre que estaba en la multitud.

-Joseph? Hola! Tu que haces aquí?- Pregunto Elena mientras se levantaba a saludar a su amigo.

-He venido con mi prima.

-Oh eso es genial.

-Quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría!

Damon observaba como su amiga se alejaba de la mesa para irse a bailar con su recién llegado amigo. Trato de disimular lo más que pudo que se había molestado pero Caroline era un radar perfecto para detectar los celos.

-Uyyy Elena nunca pasa desapercibida…-Dijo Caroline para molestar a Damon. Él le iba a contestar pero una rubia se lo impidió.

-Damon!- Dijo la rubia muy contenta sentándose al lado de Damon.

-Y tu eres…?- Pregunto Damon algo confundido.

-Como que quien soy? Te suena el nombre Rebeka?

-Si, pero Rebeka no era rubia… Era castaña.

-Y no crees que pude pintarme el pelo? Por favor mírame! Soy yo!

-Oh por Dios! Eres tu! Pero porque te pintaste el pelo?- Pregunto Damon mientras abrazaba a su vieja amiga.

-Mmm bueno, me canse del color de mi pelo, anda dime si se ve mal?

-No… Solo es…. Diferente.

-Bueno cuéntame, que haces aquí? Jamás llegue a imaginarme que me encontraría contigo en este lugar.

- Ohhh solo son vacaciones, y tu que haces aquí?

-Mi tía cumple años así que he venido para la fiesta. Venga, ven conmigo quiero presentarte con mis amigas!- Rebeka halo a Damon del brazo para que la siguiera, el no puso mucha resistencia al ver a Elena muerta de la risa con su amigo.

-Mmm- Murmuro Caroline viendo como Damon se alejaba con aquella rubia.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto Stefan.

-Presiento que no va a ser una buena noche.

-Porque lo dices?

-Por Damon y Elena… Es obvio que algo pasa entre ellos pero los muy tontos no se han dado cuenta. Ahora tenemos a Damon modelando a las amigas de Rebeka y a Elena riéndose con Joseph, eso no es nada bueno.

-Pues bueno, no puedes hacer nada… Tienes que dejar que hagan las cosas a su modo.

-Lo se y por eso me enojo! Dime que va a pasar cuando en unas semanas Elena vuelva con su tía?

-No lo se, pero sé que si a Damon le interesa Elena no va a tardar en decírselo.- Caroline se quedo callada al ver que su amiga se acercaba a la mesa.

-Donde esta Damon?- Pregunto Elena en cuando vio a Caroline y Stefan solos en la mesa.

-Allá esta- Le indico Caroline con el dedo- Su amiguita rubia se lo llevo, y ya que tú lo dejamos solo tuvo que buscar algo que hacer.

Elena miro de arriba a bajo a aquella rubia que se pavoneaba delante de Damon y que no dejaba de tocar su espalda. Mal humorada se sentó al lado de Caroline y le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza. Caroline y Stefan se levantaron a bailar dejando a Elena sola, mientras que Damon no dejaba de reír con el grupo de amigas de Rebeka.

-Haber y porque te fuiste de aquí?- Preguntaba una amiga de Rebeka a Damon.

-Por favor, mírame! Crees que alguien como yo esta para vivir en un pueblo pequeño como este?- Dijo Damon mientras se señalaba con ambas manos.

Las chicas que estaban con él soltaron una audible carcajada que todo el bar pudo oír. Elena trataba de ignorarlos y tomaba una tras otra botella de cerveza. Matt llego al rato y la vio sola así que fue a sentarse con ella.

-Y tu que haces aquí sola? Siempre eres de las que esta en la mitad de la fiesta.- Dijo Matt sorprendiéndola.

-Oh Matt! Menos mal has llegado, me siento horrible aquí sola- Dijo abrazándose a él.

-Con quien has venido?

-Con Caroline y Stefan…- "Y el imbécil que esta en la barra coqueteando con ese montón de arpías" pensó Elena

- Y en donde están?

-Bailando…

-Y tu porque no bailas?

-Porque nadie me ha venido a invitar.

-Bueno pues… Quieres bailar?

-Claro que si!- Dijo Elena levantándose muy rápido.

Matt era un poco torpe al bailar pero trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que Elena no lo pasara mal. Bailaron 2… 3… 4 canciones y Elena no se cansaba. Damon se dio cuenta de que Elena tenia un nuevo acompañante de baile y volvió a sentir esa cosa fea en el pecho tal y como le paso cuando la vio alejarse de él con Joseph.  
Eran casi las 3 am cuando Caroline fue a buscar a Elena a la pista de baile.

-Elena nos vamos ya, vienes con nosotros?

-No, vete tranquila… Yo me quedo otro rato.

-Vale, cuídate.- Caroline le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con Stefan.

Elena se giro con una gran sonrisa para ver a Matt.

-Elena, podemos sentarnos un momento? Ya me duelen los pies.

-Oh pero que débil eres! Si apenas hemos empezado!

-Bueno dame un respiro y recupero mis fuerzas.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía, se fueron a sentar y pidieron un par de cervezas.

-Y bueno cuéntame… Donde esta tu amigo de la mañana, por como me miro creí que era tu novio.

-Mi novio? Ja!

-Que? Me vas a negar que te gusta?

-A mi? El? Por supuesto que no!

-Elena, puede que hace mucho no te viera pero te conozco! Además eres pésima diciendo mentiras.- Elena le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras miraba en la dirección que estaba Damon, casualmente Damon también la estaba viendo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron los dos voltearon a ver a otro lado.

-Eso da igual… No creo que yo le interese.

-Ah si? Y porque no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá?

-No lo se y no me importa.

Después de beber 3 botellas de cerveza Elena hizo levantar a Matt para que siguieran bailando, Ella ya estaba un poco ebria así que sus movimientos eran muy torpes. Bailaron un largo rato mientras venían como el local se iba vaciando. Solo quedan Matt, Elena, Damon, una amiga de Rebeka y una pareja que se había quedado dormida en una de las salas de atrás. Damon había bebido un poco, sabia que de alguna manera él estaba a cargo de Elena además de que el tenia las llaves del auto de Caroline.  
Damon saco su teléfono para ver la hora, eran casi las 5 am, así que decidió que iría al baño y luego se llevaría a Elena a casa. La chica que estaba con él no lo dejaba ni un solo momento así que cuando vio que él se alejaba de ella salió corrió en su dirección.

-A donde vas?

-Voy al baño, alístate que ya me voy… Te llevo a tu casa.

-Oh vamos! Porque no nos quedamos otro rato? La estas pasando mal conmigo?

-No, pero ya estoy cansado y quiero irme.

-Bueno si quieres podemos ir a otro lado y hacer lo que tú quieras.

Damon iba a contestarle que no, que no tenia ningún interés por ella, que lo mejor es que se alejara de el pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que vio como Elena se acercaba furiosa hacia ellos.

-Elena…- Dijo Damon apenas la tuvo cerca.

Ella no respondió nada, tan solo lo tomo del cuello y lo beso dejándolo totalmente desconcertado, mientras la chica se hacia a un lado dándose cuenta que estaba sobrando en la escena.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Gracias por sus review, me encanta leer lo que dicen realmente me motivan mucho.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus review.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"LA LUZ DEL SOL PARECE MAS BRILLANTE HOY"**

Elena se movía agitadamente en la cama, quería taparse como pudiera del sol que amenazaba con entrar por la ventana y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Se giro para ponerse boca abajo y tomo la almohada para ponerla sobre su cabeza. Se sentía fatal, la diversión que los tragos de la noche anterior le habían dado empezaban a pasarle cuenta de cobro con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Saco la cabeza de su escondite en cuanto oyó como unos hielos chocaban en un vaso. Lo primero que vio fue un vaso con una bebida amarilla, "naranja" pensó Elena al sentir como llegaba el olor del jugo a su nariz. Luego dirigió la vista a la persona que sostenía ese vaso, Damon le sonría mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Como estas?- Pregunto Damon acomodándole las almohadas para que se sentara.

-Fatal… Como llegue a tu casa?- Pregunto Elena al ver que estaba en la cama de Damon.

-Veras…. No se si sea buena idea contarte lo que hiciste anoche.

-Oh por Dios… Dime que hice?

-Primero… De que te acuerdas?

-Pues…- Elena le dio un gran sorbo al vaso ya que sentía su garganta muy seca, mientras tanto recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior.- No se, baile con Joseph, luego te fuiste con un grupo de mujeres dejándome sola- Damon levanto las cejas a modo de sorpresa mientras se señalaba con una mano- Si tu!- Respondió Elena al gesto de Damon- Luego me quede forever alone bebiendo ya que Caroline y Stefan se dedicaron a lo suyo. Al rato llego Matt y….- Elena se quedo callada peinándose el pelo mientras trataba de recordar que había hecho después de que llego Matt.

-En serio? Hasta ahí te acuerdas?

-Por supuesto que no… Me acuerdo de todo lo que hice… Solo que no tengo los detalles claros.

-Ya… No se si debas saber el resto de los detalles.

-Oh vamos! Que me estas ocultando? Acaso vomite?

-Si pero, eso lo hiciste aquí…- Elena se tapo la cara muy avergonzada por lo que le había dicho Damon.

-Que mas hice?

-Bueno… Empecemos desde donde te acuerdas…

* * *

"_Elena vio como la amiga de Rebeka acosaba a Damon, podía ver la cara de incomodidad que el tenia. Sintió que la cabeza se le llenaba de sangre por la rabia que le dio al ver como esa mujer tocaba a Damon._

_-Perdona Matt, pero tengo que hacer algo…- Dijo Elena soltase del agarre de Matt. Se fue en dirección a donde estaba Damon. Mientras caminaba hacia Damon iba pensando que hacer, podía empujar a esa chica para que lo dejara en paz pero, sus planes cambiaron en cuanto tuvo a Damon en frente suyo. En lo único que se pudo fijar fue en sus labios así que sin detenerse a pensarlo tomo a Damon del cuello y lo beso.  
Le tomo solo un segundo a Damon responder el beso, puso su manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo mas hacia él. El beso no duro mucho pero para Damon fue increíble, besar a Elena se sintió como cuando un cielo logra ver por primera vez, como cuando un niño da sus primeros pasos, era simplemente maravillosa la sensación que tuvo al tener los labios de Elena sobre los suyos._

_-Y ella quien es?- Pregunta la ignorada amiga de Rebeka._

_-Y a ti que mas te da- Dijo Elena mientras se giraba para verla. Damon tomo de la cintura a Elena al ver como se tambaleaba, la chica esta tan ebria que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio._

_-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya… Heyy! Tu eres Matt verdad? Puedes quedarte con Elena mientras voy al baño?- Dijo Damon mientras le hacia una seña a Matt que aun estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Elena. Damon se fue al baño en cuanto Matt sujeto a Elena obligándola a sentarse. La chica no paraba de reírse y gritar que ella quería acompañar a Damon al baño. _

_Damon salió del baño rápidamente cuando oyó como Elena gritaba al barman para que le diera una cerveza._

_-Vamos! Pero si no me la vas a regalar… Anda no seas así!- Decía Elena al barman que solo miraba a Matt._

_-Ya es suficiente Elena, en unas horas vas a estar arrepintiéndote de todo el alcohol que has bebido- Decía Matt._

_-Él tiene razón, ya es suficiente… Además ya nos vamos. Donde esta Andie?- Pregunto Damon al no ver a la amiga de Rebeka._

_-La han venido a recoger- respondió Matt._

_-Es una lastima que no te puedas ir con tu nueva amiguita, ah por cierto! Lamento habértela quitado de encima- Dijo Elena en un tono muy grosero. Damon hizo caso omiso de lo que ella dijo y se dirigió a Matt._

_-Quieres que te lleve?_

_-No, he dejado mi coche a una cuadra… Nos vemos, adiós Elena espero que tu despertar no sea tan crudo- Dijo Matt dándole un beso en la frente a Elena. Ella le hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse y luego se levanto de la butaca en el que estaba sentada._

_-A donde vas?- Le pregunto Damon al ver que ella salía del Bar._

_-A casa._

_-Bueno espérame que yo te llevo._

_-NO QUIERO! Me quiero ir caminando… Sola!_

_-Como te vas a ir sola? Mira la hora que es!_

_-Pues he estado toda la noche sola y eso no te ha importado._

_-No estabas sola, yo te vi muy contenta con tus amigos.- Elena puso los ojos en blanco y salió del local. Damon la siguió mientras la observaba tambalearse por la calle._

_-Elena… Ven déjame llevarte a casa._

_-No quiero!_

_-No me hagas obligarte.-La chica entre cerro los ojos y, adivinando lo que haría Damon salió corriendo para que él no la atraparla. No le costó mucho alcanzarla ya que ella no dejaba de chocar con cada cosa que había en la calle, así que sin preguntarle la tomo en brazos y se la echo al hombro._

_-Bájame! Pero que salvaje eres!_

_-Te dije que no me obligaras._

_Elena pataleo un poco pero se canso de hacerlo ya que Damon no la soltaría. Cuando llegaron al auto el la bajo y la puso frente a la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta y la obligo a sentarse. Le puso el cinturón, cerró la puerta y se subió al auto. Cuando se giro a verla ella esta llorando._

_-Porque lloras?- Pregunto Damon mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas._

_-Me has dejado sola toda la noche, como me has hecho eso?- Damon no contesto, se sentía culpable al verla así._

_-Lo siento…- Susurro Damon mientras sostenía el rostro de Elena en sus manos._

_-Porque me dejaste sola?_

_-No lo se… Supongo que me molesto verte con tus amigos._

_-Eso no es excusa, yo no hacia nada malo en cambio tú te la pasaste coqueteando con ellas hasta dejarlas babeando por ti…- Damon sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Elena._

_-Eso da igual… Entre esas chicas no estaba la que me interesaba en ese bar. _

_-Y quien se supone que era la que te interesaba?- El teléfono de Elena empezó a sonar impidiendo que Damon le diera una respuesta a la chica._

_Elena busco entre su pequeño bolso el teléfono pero no lo encontraba así que Damon le quito el bolso y busco el teléfono. No lo encontró así que dejo que sonora hasta que la persona que estaba llamando se cansara y colgara. Elena no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras el cerraba el bolso, aun estaba esperando una respuesta. Damon le entrego el bolso y luego encendió el auto, en todo el camino a la casa de Caroline ninguno hablo. _

_En cuanto Damon parqueo el auto al frente de la casa de Caroline Elena se bajo, se paso la calle sin mirar lo que provoco un gran susto en Damon._

_-Que haces? Podría haber pasado un coche._

_-Son casi las 6 am, nadie pasa a esta hora por acá.-Elena se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto estuvo en frente de esta recordó que no tenía llaves, así que empezó a golpear la puerta y a gritar "Caroline! Soy yo! Anda ábreme… Caroline!"._

_-No hay nadie Elena, cállate que vas a despertar a los vecinos- Le dijo Damon mientras la tomaba del brazo._

_-Como que no hay nadie? Y en donde voy a dormir?_

_-Mmm no se, en mi casa… Anda vámonos._

_Elena no protesto ante la idea de irse a la casa de Damon, así que se subió al coche sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a la casa Damon el humor de ella había cambiado totalmente… Ya no estaba enojada ni triste… Ahora estaba feliz, sonría por todo. A Damon le pareció muy gracioso los cambios de humor de la chica, en un momento estaba furiosa con todo el mundo y después sonreía como si le acabaran de dar una buena noticia. Entraron a la casa y todo estaba a oscuras._

_-Creo que tu también estas solo… Al menos tienes llaves._

_-Shhh pueden estar acá._

_-Y que mas da? Ojala Caroline este aquí para que me oiga y sepa que me ha dejado por fuera de casa!- Grito Elena. Damon sonrió mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Elena para ayudarla a subir. _

_-Sabes… Jamás te he dicho que eres muy guapo- Dijo Elena mientras subían las escaleras._

_-Estas ebria._

_-Y que? No puedo decirte que eres muy guapo? Obviamente tú ya lo debes saber._

_-Me vas a hacer sonrojar._

_-No me importa._

_Damon no dijo nada, cuando llegaron a su habitación hizo que Elena se sentara en la cama._

_-Voy a traerte una aspira para que no te sientas tan mal._

_Damos bajo a la cocina a buscar una aspira, sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y luego al oír música subió rápidamente a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con Elena bailando al ritmo de música y cantando. Sonrió ante la escena, no podía negar que Elena bailaba muy bien, ella al ver que Damon la estaba viendo empezó a cantar más fuerte una parte de la canción._

_-"Cuando… Te quedes así… Tartamudo inconsciente, sin disimular… El placer de tenerme de vuelta en tus brazos dándote calor!" –Canto Elena mientras se movía sensualmente delante de un Damon que estaba cruzado de brazos recostado en la puerta._

_-Creo que es tiempo de que descanses… Ven tomate la aspirina- Dijo Damon acercándose a Elena. Ella sonrió un poco y se tomo la aspirina, le dio un gran sorbo al vaso de agua y luego volvió a bailar. Empezó a quitarse los pantalones lentamente mientras que Damon no le perdía de vista._

_-Sabes, de niña siempre quiso saltar en la cama pero jamás lo hice…- Dijo Elena. Damon con un gesto con la mano le mostro la cama para que saltara en ella. La chica con una gran sonrisa se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar como si fuera una niña pero se detuvo abruptamente y salió corriendo al baño. Damon la siguió y al entrar la vio acurrucada al frente del inodoro vomitando todo lo que había bebido._

_-Me muero….- Decía Elena cada vez que el vomito le daba tregua. Damon se acercó a ella y tomo delicadamente su pelo para que no se ensuciara. La acompaño hasta que su cuerpo no daba más, la ayudo a levantarse y a lavarse la boca. Luego la llevo a la cama y la hizo acostarse._

_-Como te sientes?- Le pregunto Damon mientras la tapaba con las sabanas._

_-No lo se… Siento que he sacado todo lo que he comido en un mes.-Damon sonrió un poco y luego le susurro "Descansa" mientras apagaba la luz. Elena sintió cuando Damon se levanto de la cama, le tomo de la mano y le dijo "no te vayas, quédate conmigo… Por favor… Prometo no vomitar mas", el chico no podía negarse a eso así que diciéndole que se pondría el pijama y volvería enseguida logro que lo soltara. Cuando volvió a la cama ella ya estaba dormida, se acostó a su lado y se quedo dormido casi al instante."_

* * *

-De verdad?- Pregunto Elena mientras se mordía uno de los dedos.

-Te lo juro- Respondió Damon sonriéndole.

-Oh por Dios… Te prometo que te voy a lavar el baño, perdóname por todas las tonterías que hice… Debes pensar que soy una niña que no sabe beber.

-La verdad es que eres muy simpática cuando estas ebria… Podría llevarte a todas las fiestas que me inviten… Serias la sensación.- Elena se rio un poco ante el comentario de Damon. Elena se iba a levantar pero al ver que no tenía pantalones miro a Damon.

-Me has quitado los pantalones?

-Ya te lo dije… Tu te los quitaste mientras bailabas "Suin romanticon".

-Ah…- La chica se levanto con cuidado y se fue al baño. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo se dio cuenta de que tenia todo el rimel corrido, su pelo era un desastre y estaba muy pálida. Trato de arreglarse un poco pero no se podía hacer mucho, salió del baño y se encontró con Caroline hablando con Damon.

-Ahí estas! Como amaneces?- Pregunto Caroline

-Bien… Podrías hablar mas bajo?

-Oh lo siento, te venia a decir que tenemos que irnos… Joseph llamo hace un rato para invitarnos al cumpleaños de su mamá… Lo han adelantado ya que le tiene que volver en dos días a NY, así que te espero abajo y… Por favor ponte pantalones deja de provocar al pobre Damon.- Elena se bajo un poco la camiseta tratando de taparse mientras Caroline salía de habitación.

-Vendrás con nosotros verdad?- Le pregunto Elena a Damon mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Supongo que si, para eso ha venido Caroline… Para decirme que yo también estoy invitado.

-Genial, eso es estupendo…. Damon… Necesito que hablemos.

-De que?

-De todo… Quiero agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi y también quiero que hablemos del… Beso.

-Oh, bueno dime.

-Ehhh veras, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo atrevida que fui… Estaba borracha y me deje llevar por el impulso del momento. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar… A no ser que tu quieras, pero no estas obligado vale?- Elena no espero a que Damon le contestara algo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Saludo a medias a Stefan y entro rápidamente al coche de Caroline que ya la esperaba en el.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Caroline al verle la cara a su amiga.

-Nada, solo conduce… Necesito bañarme.

Caroline no hizo ningún comentario y condujo a casa. Cuando llegaron Elena se fue directo al baño, se lavo la boca como 3 veces y luego se entro a bañar. Duro un largo rato bajo el agua, pensando en todo lo que había hecho y como Damon había cuidado de ella. Por fin se decidió a salir de la ducha y se envolvió en una pequeña toalla, fue a su habitación y se embadurno todo el cuerpo en crema. Busco que ponerse, "este vestido estará bien" pensó Elena. Era un vestido sin tirante, azul oscuro con unas flores grandes de color blanco. Se volvía bombacho de la cintura para abajo y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de los muslos. Jamás usaba zapatos altos pero pensó que seria una buena ocasión para cambiar de idea. Tomo unos zapatos blancos que sobresalían con su vestido azul. Se seco el pelo y lo aliso dejándolo totalmente suelto, se maquillo un poco y se puso algo de perfume.

-Estas preciosa Elena!- Dijo Caroline al ver a su amiga aparecer en la cocina.

-Gracias.

Desayunaron algo ligero y se dirigieron al coche rumbo a la casa de los padres de Joseph. El lugar estaba lleno de coches, el sol estaba tan brillante que a Elena empezaba a molestarle así que se puso unas gafas oscuras antes de bajar del auto. En la puerta estaba Joseph recibiendo a los invitados, con un gran abrazo a cada chica las invito a pasar y les dijo que todo el mundo estaba en el jardín. Entraron y saludaron a cada persona, los meseros les ofrecieron una copa de champagne, Elena la recibió por educación pero la verdad era que en ese momento no quería saber del alcohol. Fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas que tenia una hermosa palmera al lado que hacia una esplendida sombra, "perfecto! Esto es lo que necesito" pensó Elena cuando se sentó. El teléfono de Elena sonó así que se levanto a contestarlo, era su tía Jenna.

Mientras tanto Damon y Stefan hacían su aparición en la casa, al igual que las chicas saludaron a todos y Stefan no tardo mucho en encontrar a Caroline que estaba sola en la mesa.

-Hola cielo, donde esta Elena?- Le pregunto Stefan mientras le daba un beso.

-Ha ido a hablar por teléfono.

Los tres se sentaron a hablar y a disfrutar del sol, Damon empezaba a impacientarse ya que Elena nada que iba a la mesa. Le pregunto a Caroline en que dirección se había ido la chica y fue a buscarla. Cuando la vio estaba sentada en una banca riéndose dándole la espalda.

-No lo se tía, supongo que la magia terminara cuando vuelva a casa- Dijo Elena- Ya lo se… Ok…. Jajajajaja… Bien, voy a tratar de no enamorarme…. Yo también te extraño… Salúdame a Jeremy, te quiero… Adiós.- Elena corto la llamada con su tía y se giro encontrarse con Damon.

-Hola…- Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Hola… Que haces aquí tan escondida?

-Oh… Hablaba con Jenna.

-Que bueno…- Damon se quedo callado mientras miraba a la chica de arriba a bajo- Estas hermosa.

-Gracias- Dijo Elena sonrojándose un poco.

-Elena… Quiero que hablemos.- Dijo Damon mientras le quitaba las gafas oscuras a Elena.

-Dime…- Dijo algo asustada pensando cuanto habría oído el chico de su conversación con su tía.

-Pues esta mañana saliste corriendo y no me dejaste responderte nada, y la verdad es que tengo mucho que decirte… Estos días contigo han sido estupendos, jamás llegue a pensar que la pasaría también en este pueblo… Has sido la mejor compañía que he tenido y… Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que siento que algo esta surgiendo entre nosotros, al principio no estaba seguro si tu sentías lo mismo pero con el beso que me diste me hiciste creer que es mutuo… No quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo… Quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho, no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo momento… Te has metido tan dentro de mí que no estoy seguro que pueda sacarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Quiero que pienses que es lo que sientes por mí antes de que logre ilusionarme más de lo que estoy. No tenemos que tener nada ahora… Podemos seguir descubriendo lo que sentimos si tú quieres. Yo… Solo quería que supieras lo que siento antes de que me ahogue por no decírtelo.- Damon acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Elena, ella se había quedado muda… No sabia que responderle, quería decirle que a ella también le gustaba, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Damon al ver que ella no respondía nada decidió volver a hablar- Siempre eres tan conversadora?- Elena soltó una risita y sin poder hacer nada mas se abrazó a él fuertemente. Para Damon eso seria lo más grande que recibiría de Elena por ahora, así que contento con eso la abrazo y luego tomo su mano para llevarla a la fiesta otra vez.

Caroline y Stefan los esperaban en la mesa, les habían llevado algunos bocadillos y un poco mas de champagne. Damon y Elena se sentaron con la pareja, reían de todo lo que pasaba, hablaban de la fiesta y bailaron un poco a petición de Caroline. Damon le tendió la mano a Elena para que bailaran, era música muy suave… Su s cuerpos estaban muy juntos, una mano de Elena descansaba en el hombre de Damon y la otra en su mano, mientras tanto el sostenía la mano de Elena y la otra la tenia en la cintura de la chica. Elena recostó su cabeza en el hombre de Damon mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento, del olor de su perfume y de la suavidad de su camisa.

Llego la hora de partir el pastel y tomarse las fotos, todos los invitados se tomaron una foto con la mamá de Joseph. A pesar de que Damon no era muy conocido en esa familia, les cayó muy bien ya que los hizo reír en todo momento.

-Es increíble como siempre caes bien en todos los lugares- Dijo Elena mientras se sentaban.

-Que te puedo decir… Cuando se tiene… Se tiene.- Dijo Damon sonriendo, la chica también sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

Pronto llego la noche y todo el mundo aun seguía bailando, Caroline parecía muy feliz y Stefan no hacia mas que cuidarla. Por otro lado Elena ya estaba cansada, no había dormida nada así que recostó la cabeza en el hombre de Damon que no se había separo de ella en todo el día. El la abrazo para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Quieres que nos vayamos ya?- Le pregunto Damon mientras acaricia su pelo.

-Eso seria genial, estoy muerta.

-Bien, vamos a despedirnos.

Elena se levanto y tomo su pequeño bolso, Damon le tendió la mano y ella la sujeto entrelazando sus dedos. Se despidieron de todos y dieron gracias por la invitación, luego salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche de Stefan. Damon había manejado ese día así que él tenia las llaves, se subieron y pusieron algo de música. En la radio sonaba "Suin romanticon", Damon soltó una carcajada mientras Elena se tapaba la cara.

-Cuando vas a volver hacerme ese baile sexi que hiciste en mi habitación?

-No se, supongo que cuando vuelva a estar ebria.

Damon sonrió un poco y tomo la mano de ella dándole un ligero beso en el dorso. Ella le sonrió y algo sonrojada se giro para mirar por la ventana. Durante todo el camino en lo único que pensó fue en como decirle a Damon que a ella también le gustaba, que se moría por volver a besarlo y que quería intentar algo con el.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Caroline se bajaron en seguía, Elena abrió la puerta con las llaves que Caroline le había dado en la mañana. Se sentaron en la sala, Damon recostó la cabeza en el sillón mientras Elena se quitaba los zapatos. El cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en los labios de Elena. Ella se giro para verlo, puso su codo en el sillón y recostó la cabeza en su mano, con la otra empezó a tocar delicadamente los labios de Damon, el sonrió ante ese gesto pero no abrió lo ojos.

"Pero que te pasa Elena? Mira al hombre que tienes al lado, actúa nena actúa!" Pensó Elena. Así que mordiéndose el labio inferior decidió lo que tenia que hacer. Tomo aire para darse fuerza y luego se levanto un poco para sentarse encima de él, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de Damon. El sintió el peso de Elena en sus piernas pero no abrió los ojos, dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Elena torció la boca al no ver una respuesta de el así que, se acercó y empezó a darle pequeños besos, empezó por la frente, bajo por sus ojos, siguió con su nariz y se quedo un momento en sus mejillas esperando a que el abriera los ojos pero… Nada. Puso sus manos en el cuello del chico y empezó a besarlo en los labios… Al principio ella tuvo que hacer todo, besándolo muy suave pero, él ya no pudo soportarlo mas y le respondió. Se besaban muy despacio mientras que Damon ponía su manos en la cintura de Elena, poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura del beso y dejaron lo tierno y suave a un lado para hacerle paso a la pasión que invadía la habitación en ese momento. Dejándose llevar, Damon se fue colocando encima de Elena, haciéndola recostar en el sofá, sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo del él. El momento fue arruinado por la siempre inoportuna Caroline.

-Oh por Dios! Lo siento- Dijo Caroline mientras se tapaba los ojos. Damon levanto un poco la cabeza para verla mientras Elena escondía la cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Caroline… Nunca, nunca, nunca había deseado que desaparecieras como en este momento- Dijo Damon. Luego él se levanto y se acomodó un poco la camiseta, Elena lo imito y se levanto. Ambos se fueron a la puerta mientras que Caroline se ría.

-De verdad lo siento, jamás me llegue a imaginar… Bueno, perdón!- Decía tapándose la boca mientras se reía. Cuando Elena pasó por su lado, Caroline le acomodo el vestido que estaba un poco subido. Damon se despido de Caroline y se quedo esperando a Elena.

Ella se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Damon le sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada. Elena lo tomo del cuello y lo hizo acercarse para besarlo, se separaron para poder respirar y Elena le susurro al oído.

-Creo que también me gustas… Podríamos intentar algo, nos vemos mañana temprano?

-Crees que te gusto?

-Jajajajajaja… Mañana a las 10?

-Ok- Dijo Damon, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue al coche.

Elena espero a que el entrara al coche y cerro la puerta.

-Elena Gilbert! La próxima vez tienes que poner algo en la perilla que me indique que estas haciendo cosas sucias en mi sala- Dijo Caroline muerta de la risa.

-Ufff Caroline, menos mal llegaste, ese hombre me vuelve loca…. No se en donde estaríamos si no hubieras llegado.

-Yo si lo se.

-Cállate! Me voy a dormir.

-Espera… En que quedaron?

-No se, vamos a intentar… Algo.

- Como que algo? Se nota que se muere por ti!

-Y yo por el…

-Entonces porque no lo hacen serio?

-Pues… Porque queremos ver como evoluciona todo, queremos ir con calma.

Caroline le sonrió y la abrazo diciéndole que se alegraba mucho verla con Damon, luego las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Elena algo emocionada por lo que había pasado casi no logra quedarse dormida pero después de darle varias vueltas a la cama por fin consiguió que el sueño llegara a ella.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Gracias por sus review...**  
**Espero que les guste el capitulo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"REGRESO INESPERADO"**

Elena se había quedado dormida después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, pero su teléfono sonó en la madrugada haciéndola despertar.

-Jer? Que pasa porque llamas a esta hora, son…- Dijo Elena mientras miraba su reloj- Son las 3:30, que pasa?

-"Lo siento, pero es que a Jenna le pasa algo y no se a quien llamar"-Dijo Jeremy muy asustado.

-Como que le pasa algo?

-"Si, no deja de quejarse que le duele el estomago, ya le he dado de todo para que se sienta mejor pero parece que cada vez le duele mas… No sé que hacer Elena…"

-Bien Jer cálmate, lleva a Jenna al hospital, yo ya salgo para allá.

-"Oh no Elena, no quiero arruinarte el viaje".

-Jer… Es Jenna vale? Nos vemos en unas horas.

-"Bien entonces te espero…"

Elena corto la llamada y se levanto inmediatamente, busco unos jeans y una camiseta y luego fue a buscar a Caroline.

-Caroline?

-Mmmmmm que? Que pasa?- Dijo Caroline algo asustada.

-Oye lamento despertarte pero me tengo que ir, Jenna esta enferma.

-Que tiene?

-No lo se, Jeremy dice que le duele el estomago. Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto?

-Claro que si, dame un minuto y me visto.

Elena le agradeció a su amiga y la dejo sola para que se pudiera vestir. Fue a la sala a sentarse algo nerviosa pensando en como lo estaría pasando su tía. Rápidamente salió Caroline y ambas subieron al auto. Por la hora que era llegaron muy rápido al aeropuerto ya que prácticamente las calles estaban vacías. Caroline le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga en cuanto la llamaron para abordar y le pidió que la llamara en cuanto supiera algo de Jenna. Elena subió al avión que despego a los pocos minutos.

Unas horas después Elena llego al aeropuerto de Seattle y rápidamente llamo a Jeremy

-Hola, ya estoy aquí… Como esta?

-"Pues… La han llevado al quirófano, parece que tiene apendicitis."

-Oh por Dios! Y ya te han dado noticias de ella?

-"Si en un rato sale del quirófano y la pasan a una habitación, todo ha ido bien… Al menos eso me han dicho."

-Bueno vale, ya me he subido al taxi, nos vemos ahora.

Unos minutos después llego Elena al hospital, Jeremy la esperaba en la entrada. En cuando estuvieron cerca se saludaron con un abrazo, luego Jeremy llevo a Elena a la habitación en la que estaba su tía.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls, Damon empezaba a despertarse. En cuanto abrió los ojos vinieron a el los recuerdos del día anterior con Elena así que sonrió y luego se tapo la cara con la manos. Se levanto a bañarse y pensó un largo rato que ponerse. Cuando ya estaba vestido bajo a desayunar; toda la casa estaba en silencio así que pensó que Stefan aun estaría dormido. Miro la hora y eran las 9:30, así que desayuno muy despacio para luego irse a ver a Elena. Tomo las llaves del coche de Stefan y se dirigió a la casa de Caroline, "Al parecer el día promete ser bueno" pensó Damon el ver lo azul que estaba el cielo con el sol en todo el centro. Cuando llego a la casa de Caroline se quedo viendo un rato en el espejo del retrovisor y se arregló un poco el pelo, luego se fue a golpear la puerta.

-Hola! Como esta mi hermosa cuñada?- Dijo Damon muy animado. Caroline tan solo se restregaba los ojos con una de las manos mientras que bostezaba.

-Estas de buen humor… Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Caroline mientras se hacia a un lado para que el entrara.

-Tu que crees?

-Oh es verdad! Elena no esta aquí… Ha vuelto a Settle.

-Que? Cuando? Por qué?

-Se ha tenido que ir esta madrugada porque su tía esta enferma.

-Y no va a volver?

-Supongo que si, no se ha llevado nada.

-Mmm…- Fue lo único que respondió Damon antes de sacar su teléfono y marcarle a Elena.

Marco 1 vez

Marco 2 veces

Marco 3 veces… Y Elena no contesto.

-Debe estar ocupada… Por eso no te contesta.- Dijo Caroline al ver la cara de molestia de Damon. Él se limito a mirarla mientras intentaba una vez más que Elena le contestara.

-"Hola?"- Dijo un chico al otro lado del teléfono. Damon se quedo un momento callado al escuchar a un chico hablando. Se aclaró la voz y empezó a hablar.

-Ehhh Hola, es el teléfono de Elena?

-Si… Quien la llama?

-Soy…-Damon dudo que contestar… No podía decir que eran novios ya que no lo eran pero tampoco eran simples amigos.

-"Con quien hablas Jer?"- Pregunto una joven, Damon reconoció esa voz en seguida-"No lo se, no me ha dicho…"- Contesto Jeremy.- "Haber dame, Hola?"- Dijo Elena en cuanto Jeremy le dio el teléfono.

-Hey… Hola- Contesto Damon.

-Hola… Oh lo siento estaba esperando que fueran las 10 para llamarte. Supongo que ya sabes que no estoy en el pueblo.

-Si, ya Caroline me lo conto… Como esta tu tía?

-Bien, va a pasar todo el día en observación y mañana nos la llevaremos a casa.

-Que bueno! Y… Cuando vas a volver?

-Ehhh… Veras, no puedo dejar a mi tía sola así que… No se si vuelva.

-Pero has dejado todas tus cosas acá.

-Si… Bueno… Había pensado decirle a Caroline que me las enviara.

-Oh… Pues espero que tu tía se recupere…. Mmm… Adiós Elena.

Damon no le dio oportunidad a Elena de contestar, corto la llamada y se giro hacia Caroline.

-Que te ha dicho?

-Que su tía ya esta bien… Es mejor que empaques sus cosas y se las envíes porque no va a volver. – Dijo Damon mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se encogía de hombros.

-Oh… Vaya, eso si ha sido una sorpresa.

-Si bueno, no importa… Tarde o temprano llegaría este día no?

Por otro lado Elena un sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja, no podía creer que Damon le hubiese colgado.

-Quien era?- Le pregunto Jeremy.

-Damon… El hermano de Stefan.

-Ahhh… Tienen algo acaso?

-Por que lo dices?

-No se… Creo que no le gusto mucho oírme contestar tu teléfono.

-Te ha dicho algo?

-No pero… Su tono de voz no era amable.

Elena le sonrió un poco antes de entrar a la habitación de su tía.

-Elena cielo, no tenias que haber venido… No es nada, ya me siento mejor.

-Y perderme la cara de sorpresa que hiciste al verme cuando despertaste? Jamás.

-Bueno ya la has visto, ahora puedes volver a tus vacaciones.

-Tía, ya te dije que estaré contigo hasta que estés bien y que sea mi concepto no el tuyo. Ahora descansa- Dijo Elena mientras acariciaba el pelo de su tía.  
Jeremy y su hermana estuvieron todo el día en el hospital hasta que llego el momento de irse a casa. Jeremy le dio su chaqueta al ver como titiritaba su hermana que solo llevaba una camiseta y, como era costumbre… Llovía en Seattle.

-Te vas a resfriar- Le dijo Jeremy.

-Gracias.- Dijo Elena mientras entraba al auto de su hermano. Cuando llegaron a casa Jeremy saco una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia, Elena no puedo evitar pensar cuando ella se había cubierto del sol con Damon a su lado.  
Al entrar a la casa la chica pudo sentir el clima cálido de su hogar, sonrió un poco mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de Jeremy y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto Elena.

-Eh si, estaría bien… Que piensas hacer?

-Sandwich?

-Bien, eso estaría bueno.

Elena se dedico a hacer los sándwich mientras Jeremy subía a su habitación. Mientras estaba en su labor, no podía dejar de ver su teléfono pensando si llamar o no a Damon. A la final decidió enviarle un mensaje.

"Hey, que andas haciendo?"

Elena paso varios minutos viendo su teléfono esperando que Damon le contestara. Cansada que ninguna respuesta llegara dejo su teléfono en la mesa y siguió con su trabajo. Cuando la comida estuvo lista Elena llamo a su hermano.

-Jer! Baja, la comida esta lista!- Grito Elena al lado de las escaleras. Jeremy bajo a los pocos minutos y se unió a su hermana en la mesa.

Mientras Elena comía algo aburrida junto a su hermano, Damon estaba en el Grill contemplando su teléfono y pensando que responder.

-Que te paso? La cara se te ha transformado, pasa algo malo?- Pregunto Rebeka.

-Nada… Quieres bailar?- Le pregunto Damon mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Pues claro que si!

Damon se quedo gran parte de la noche con Rebeka, tratando de pasar su mal humor. Caroline llego al bar con Stefan y en cuanto lo vio con Rebeka se fue a saludarlo.

-Hola- Dijo Caroline mientras veía a Rebeka.

-Hola- Contesto Damon dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Que bueno encontrarlos aquí… Piensan quedarse mucho?-

-Por qué? Nos tienes algo mejor para hacer?

-Mmm no.

Damon sonrió un poco.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy ya Damon, mañana tengo un vuelo temprano… Me he divertido, espero que no te olvides de mi.- Dijo Rebeka dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir del bar.

Damon sonrió un poco mientras se recostaba en la barra. Stefan fue al baño dejando a Caroline y a su hermano solos.

-Y… Como estas?- Le pregunto Caroline.

-Bien.-Respondió Damon al instante.

-Mmm… Y que piensas hacer?

-De que?

-De lo tuyo con Elena.

-Mmm… Pues no hay mucho por hacer porque entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Ayyy por favor! Como dices eso? Estoy segura que Elena debe estar pensando en ti justo ahora.- Damon se quedo callado al recordar el mensaje en su teléfono.- Porque no vas a su casa y le das una sorpresa.

-A su casa, en Settle? A su casa que no se donde queda. Si Caroline que maravillosa idea.

-Aishh! Tienes que ser siempre tan sarcástico?

-Es parte de mí.

Caroline tomo aire antes de hablar- Vamos porque no lo piensas? Estoy segura que a Elena le encantaría…

Damon no le respondió, pidió una cerveza más y se giro a ver la pista de baile. Los tres chicos se quedaron un rato más hasta que Caroline dijo que se quería ir a dormir. Stefan y Damon la llevaron a su casa y luego se fueron a la suya.

En Settle Elena paseaba por su habitación sin ganas de dormir. La noche le parecía mas fría de lo normal, tal vez era porque había pasado algunos días en aquel lugar donde nunca sintió frio. Busco en su armario una de sus pijamas que usaba cuando era invierno. Se metió bajo el montón de cobijas y se tapo la cabeza tratando de no sentir frio.

A la mañana siguiente Elena se levanto muy temprano, arreglo la cama y luego se fue a bañar. A penas eran las 6:30 y ella ya estaba arreglada. Fue a despertar a su hermano ya que siempre había sido muy difícil que Jeremy se levantara temprano.

-Jer? Heyyy hola, ya amaneció. Vamos levántate, tenemos que ir por Jenna.

-Pero si aun es muy temprano, ni siquiera Jenna estará despierta.

-Ya lo se, pero quiero estar allá temprano, vamos arriba que tu conduces.

Elena salió de la habitación de su hermano y bajo a hacer el desayuno. Sirvió algo de jugo y preparo huevo con jamón, volvió a llamar a Jeremy para que bajara a desayunar.

-Eh! Tu teléfono no deja de sonar.- Le dijo Jeremy mientras le entregaba su teléfono.

-Ah si? A ver quien ha llamado, tal vez es Jenna que nos esta esperando.- Cuando Elena vio su teléfono vio que tenia 3 llamadas de Damon. "Hasta que apareces…" pensó Elena. Le iba devolver la llamada pero su teléfono volvió a sonar. Damon.

-Hola.

-"Hasta que contestas… Como dormiste en tu lluviosa ciudad?"

-Pues veras… Hace mucho frio así que casi no logro dormirme. Tu como estas? Ayer no me contestaste el mensaje.

-"Ehhh bien y pues no te lo conteste porque no quería, pero hoy amanecí con ganas de oír tu voz."

-Ohhh señor Salvatore me siento muy alagada.

-"Pues que bueno, porque no pienso llamarte mas si tu no lo haces."

Elena sonrió un poco y luego siguió hablando-… Ehhh aun estas molesto porque no voy a regresar?

-"No, porque nunca me moleste."

-Seguro?

-Si! Por qué me molestaría? Por qué llegaste a este pueblo y nos hicimos muy bueno amigos? Por qué durante el proceso de conocerte me empezaste a gustar mas de lo que pensé? O por que llegue a ilusionarme con que tendríamos algo pero tu te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte? Debería estar enojado? Tu lo estarías?

-Vale, entonces si estas enojado.

-No Elena, no estoy enojado. Ayer creí estarlo pero hoy me di cuenta que no lo estoy. Te fuiste no porque quisiste sino porque tenías que irte, eso lo entiendo vale. Pero no se… Creí que al menos vendrías a despedirte.

-Lo siento vale? Yo también creí que iría a despedirme de todos pero no puedo dejar sola a mi tía, no mientras que el que la cuide sea mi hermano.

-Vale eso lo entiendo pero… Que se supone que pasa entre nosotros?

-Eso es algo que no te puedo responder.

-Así de mala es la respuesta?

-No, lo que pasa es que no se cual es la respuesta.

-Y si tu no la sabes quien se supone que la sabe?

-No lo se… Mira, no creo que este sea el mejor medio para hablarlo.

-Bueno entonces… Cuando quieras, cuando puedas o cuando tengas una respuesta me llamas.

-Vamos no seas así!

-No! Tú no seas así!

-No te enojes conmigo.

-Mira… No… Es mejor que sigamos esta conversación después… Espero que aclares tus dudas vale?  
Yo… Yo te extraño mucho- Dijo Damon antes de cortar.

Elena puso su teléfono en la mesa mientras empezaba a comer, se sentía fatal por Damon y por ella. Aunque ella sabia que esto tarde o temprano pasaría nunca se preparo para eso, no sabia como actuar o que decirle. No quería que Damon pasara un mal rato por su culpa, pero ya no podía hacer nada ya que lo de ellos fue solo por un momento y ese momento ya había pasado, era necesario seguir adelante. Así que termino de desayunar y fue a alistar la maleta de su tía.  
Una hora después Elena y Jeremy llegaron al hospital, los médicos dijeron que su tía esta evolucionando muy bien así que no había problema de que se fuera a casa.

-Que tal la noche?- Pregunto Elena a su tía.

-Horrible, nunca me ha gustado una cama diferente a la mía.

-Jajaja al menos esta noche dormirás tranquila en tu camita.

-Eso es verdad.

Elena ayudo a su tía a levantarse para ayudarla a cambiar, se demoraron un montón ya que a Elena le daba terror hacerle daño a su tía y ella no hacia mas que reírse al ver la cara de Elena.

-Toc toc, Puedo pasar?- Dijo un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si Ric pasa, ya hemos acabado.

El novio de Jenna hizo presencia en el hospital, Elena le sonrió al verlo y Jenna solo estiro el pico para recibir un beso.

-Como estas?- Pregunto Ric.

-Oh bien, por eso me dan el alta… No tenias que haber venido.

-Ahhh quería hacerlo, me moría por verte.

-Awwww

Elena sonrió aun mas al ver a su tía con Ric, se veían muy enamorados, la forma en como se miraban, en como se sonreían, como se tocaban… Eran como perfectos.  
Cuanto estuvieron listos fueron al auto de Jeremy, con la ayuda de Elena y Ric, Jenna logro subirse al auto. Cuando llegaron a casa la subieron inmediatamente a su habitación, diciéndole que ahí permanecería un largo tiempo descansando. Elena iba a ayudar a su tía a ponerse el pijama pero Ric le dijo que él lo haría. Cuando Elena estaba saliendo de la habitación Ric le guiño un ojo que inexplicablemente le recordó a Damon. Ella algo sonrojada al recordarlo fue a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Elena había abandonado Mystic Falls, no había vuelto a hablar con Damon desde el día que el la llamo. Por otro lado Damon se había pasado los días sin nada que hacer, buscando compañía con cualquiera que conocía en el Grill. Caroline trataba de no dejarlo solo, lo llamaba siempre para que fuera a almorzar a su casa y para que pasara la tarde con ella y con Stefan.

Una mañana Caroline hablo con Damon sobre un plan que venia pensando hace mucho.

-Damon… Te gustaría acompañarnos a Stefan y a mi a un pequeño viaje?-

-A donde?- Pregunto Damon que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala de Caroline.

-Pues… Queremos… Visitar… A … E… Lena.

Damon se quedo mirándola un momento mientras se frotaba la frente.- Visitar a Elena?

-Si, aun no le enviado sus cosas, además queremos visitar a Jenna.

-Tú sabes que entre ella y yo las cosas no están bien.

-Lo se, y por eso quiero que vayas, para que hablen y se arreglen.

-Y si Elena no quiere arreglar nada? No soy de esos tipos a los que les gusta ser rechazados.

-Yo sé que ella va arreglarse contigo.

-No se, déjame pensarlo vale?

-Ok… Piénsalo bien.

Damon le sonrió a Caroline y luego salió de la casa para ir a reunirse con su útilmente mejor amigo… El bourbon.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos días después Elena estaba en la habitación de su tía, acostada en la cama boca bajo apoyando los brazos en la almohada.

-No piensas salir hoy? Es sábado- Pregunto Jenna.

-No… No tengo ganas de salir.

-Oye, jamás te pregunte que paso con Damon.

-Oh pues… Nada realmente, nos besamos… Y ya, todo acabo en cuando volví a la realidad donde yo vivo muy lejos de él.

-Nadie te obliga a estar acá cariño.

-Lo se pero, yo no podría vivir en un pueblo… Ya no, ahora me he acostumbrado a la ciudad y ya no me veo viviendo en un lugar tan pequeño.

-Bueno entonces dile que se venga a vivir aquí y problema arreglado.

-Que ocurrente eres, como le voy a decir eso?

-Elena te conozco, yo estuve el día que naciste, te vi dar los primeros pasos, te enseñe a decir Jenna antes de que dijeras mamá y te he visto crecer…

-Y el punto de esto es?

-Que sé que lo extrañas, siempre estas elevada en tu mundo y sé que estas pensando en el.

-Ya pero… Aunque yo lo piense y lo extrañe mucho no creo que él quiera saber de mí.

-Y como lo sabes? Acaso él te lo dijo?

-No pero…

-Pero que?

-No se…

-Deberías buscarlo.

-Me da miedo buscarlo y que me diga "lo siento Elena, soy demasiado sexy para esperarte"- Dijo Elena tratando de imitar la voz de Damon. Jenna soltó una carcajada mientras oía a su sobrina.

-Con más ganas deberías buscarlo… Cuando te vas a volver a encontrar con alguien como a el?

-Crees que he cometido un error?

-Si, pero también creo que aun puedes arreglarlo.

Elena sonrió un poco mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la almohada. Al rato Jeremy entro a la habitación.

-Elena, tienes visitas.

-Quien?

-No te lo puedo decir, baja.

Elena se levanto y paso al baño para arreglarse un poco. Cuando bajo y entro a la sala grito con gran emoción.

-CAROLINE! Pero que haces acá?

-Hemos querido darte una sorpresa y devolverte tus cosas.

-Oh no tenias que hacerlo- Dijo Elena mientras le daba una abrazo a Stefan a modo de saludo.

-No tenía pero quería. Como estas? Como esta tu tía? Ese es Jeremy? Vaya que le ha sentado la ciudad.

-Vale, vale una pregunta a la vez. Estoy bien, mi tía también lo esta y si ese es Jeremy, deja de verlo así que es mi hermano menor además tienes a tu novio al lado.

-Stefan sabe que solo tengo ojos para el- Dijo Caroline mientras le daba un beso a Stefan.

-Bueno y porque no me dijeron que vendrían?

-Porque no seria una sorpresa si te avisáramos sobre ella.

-Pues me has sorprendido.

-Espero que no tanto, porque la que viene va a estar aun mejor.

- A que te refieres?

- Porque no me acompañas a sacar tus cosas del coche, si?

- Vale.

Caroline y Elena se dirigieron al coche para sacar la maleta que Elena había dejado abandonada hace unas semanas. Caroline abrió la puerta de atrás del coche y con un gesto obligo a Elena a acercase.

-Ven, sácala tú.

-Por que tanto misterio?

-Anda, solo sácala.

Elena se quedo mirando a su amiga pero al final decidió hacerle caso. Se agacho un poco para entrar al coche y cuando estuvo dentro pudo ver a la persona a la que había pensando durante semanas. Damon sostenía la maleta de Elena, medio sonreía expectante a la reacción de la chica.

-Damon…

-Hola

-Bien, pues los dejo solos… Hace mucho frio- Dijo Caroline guiñándole un ojo a Damon.

-No… No esperaba verte acá.- Dijo Elena algo sorprendida.

-Si bueno, Caroline me dijo que iríamos a Disneyland y en vez de eso me trajo aquí.

-Oh pues… Lo lamento.

-Es broma, es obvio que sabia que vendríamos a Settle sino porque venir con ropa abrigada?

-Me alegra que hallas venido.

-Y a mi me alegra volver a verte.

-Ven vamos a la casa, estoy segura que Jenna se pondrá muy feliz al verte.- Dijo Elena mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron a todos en la cocina, Jenna saludaba a Stefan y a Caroline con un gran abrazo mientras Jeremy la sostenía un poco.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Jenna en cuanto vio a Damon- Mi chico nudista!-Damon sonrió mientras Elena se tapaba la cara- Pero cuanto has crecido, estas increíble.

-Bueno me encantaría decirte que tú sigues igual pero la verdad no te recuerdo bien.

-Eso no importa, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

Elena preparo algo de café para subir la temperatura de los recién llegados que no hacían mas sino quejarse del frio, mientras ellos estaban en la sala hablando con Jeremy.

-Pero que guapo esta! Además tiene un perfume embriagador.

-Shhh tía! Pueden escucharte.

-Y que mas da? El tipo esta buenísimo, serias muy tonta si lo dejas ir.

-No me lo digas…

Las dos fueron a reunirse a la sala cuando el café estuvo, hablaron un largo rato… Jenna no dejaba de ver las miraditas que Elena y Damon se hacían todo el tiempo, así que pensó en algo para ayudar a su sobrina, "no esta bien… Tu eres las responsable de ella y debes darle ejemplo pero… Sino lo haces ella no pondrá de su parte" pensó Jenna.

-Bueno chicos, y en donde piensan quedarse?- Pregunto Jenna.

-Oh pues… Pensábamos ir a un hotel pero aun no sabemos a cual.- Respondió Caroline.

-Y por que no se quedan acá? Tenemos mucho espacio.

-Oh no, lo que menos queremos es incomodar.

-Nada de eso! Ustedes son como de la familia. Por favor no hagan que les ruegue!- Dijo Jenna haciéndoles un puchero.

-Oh por favor! Como decirle que no a esa cara?

-Bien! Elena cielo acompáñame a preparar las habitaciones.

Ambas armaron la habitación de Caroline y Stefan, pusieron sabanas limpias y acomodaron las almohadas. Cuando iban a la otra habitación que seria para Damon Jenna se hizo la que recordaba.

-Oh es cierto, en esta habitación ya no hay cama…

-Como que no hay cama? Que paso con ella?

-La vendí.

-La vendiste?

-Si.

-Y por qué?

-Se me antojo… Creo que Damon dormirá contigo.

-Conmigo?

-Si, ya sabes que a Jeremy no le gusta compartir su habitación así que te toca a ti, además es tu visita.

-Bueno pues voy a buscar el colchón inflable.

-Como lo vas a hacer dormir en el suelo!

-Y entonces donde?

-En tu cama no? No tiene nada de malo o si?

-No pero… Estas segura?

-Si Elena, no me lo preguntes mas. Ahora ve, diles que suban.

Elena se quedo mirando un momento a su tía pero luego bajo a llamarlos a todos.

-Bueno esta será su habitación, y al frente esta el baño- Les dijo Elena a Caroline y Stefan.

- Y tu… Vas a dormir conmigo- Dijo Elena mirando a Damon.

-Oh…. Bien, si tu tía no tiene problema por mi esta bien.

-No… En realidad ella lo sugirió.

Caroline se despidió de todos y cuando se acercó a Elena y a Damon les susurro "no lo arruinen". Elena le mostro su habitación a Damon y él estuvo muy agradecido que la habitación de Elena tuviera baño. Ella se lavo la boca y se puso el pijama, aunque tenia frio no quería ponerse ese enorme pijama que siempre usaba… "No creo que sufra de frio con Damon al lado" pensó Elena, así que se puso unos pantaloncitos muy cortos y una franela. Damon se puso un pantalón de algodón con una camiseta, al ver a Elena paso saliva de una forma muy ruidosa que ella noto enseguida. Sin decir nada se metieron bajo las cobijas y apagaron la luz deseando que esa cama se hiciera pequeña para que ellos estuvieran mas cerca.

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Lamento haber dañado el romance pero tenia que pasar, no todo puede ser felicidad. **  
**Espero les guste **


	6. Chapter 6

**"EL SABOR DE TU PIEL…"**

Elena le había dado la espalda a Damon tratando de dormir, era imposible para ella pensar en algo o alguien que no fuera Damon. El chico apenas se había movido en la cama lo que hizo pensar a Elena que él estaría dormido; Se giro muy despacio para no "despertarlo".  
Damon tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos, tapándolos para que Elena no supiera que aun estaba despierto. Trataba de no moverse demasiado para no incomodarla. Sintió cuando Elena se giro para verle y como centro sus ojos en el. Se quedo muy quieto pero la insaciable mirada de Elena empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Damon…?- Susurro Elena- Estas dormido?

-No…- Susurro Damon- Estaba en coma y tú acabas de salvarme.

-Ouuuu te he despertado?

-No, era broma…

-Bueno pues… Yo no tengo sueño.

-Yo tampoco.

-Podemos hacer algo para que nos de sueño.

-Y que sugieres?

-Ehhh pues… Hace… Mucho no… Nos veíamos… Podríamos hablar?

-Vale, de que quieres hablar?

-No lo se, de lo que hiciste sin mi, a quien conociste, con quien te la pasaste… Esas cosas…

-Oh bueno…. Que hice? Nada, me la pase muy aburrido, conocí a mucha gente en el Grill, por ejemplo a Rose… Dice que estudiamos juntos pero yo no la recuerdo. Y me la pase con Caroline que no me dejaba en paz llamándome todos los días.

-Ahhh… Y… Rose es bonita?

-Mmm- Dijo Damon mientras se estiraba un poco- Si, es bonita, tiene algo que hace que la veas y no le quites la mirada de encima.

-Ahhh…- Elena se acostó boca arriba para evitar ver a Damon.

-Aunque… Había una chica muy linda que se fue hace unos días.

-Pues que lastima- Dijo ella tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Si, Rebeka me hacia sonreír.

Eso no se lo esperaba Elena, se sintió avergonzada al pensar que él hablaba de ella, también se sintió furiosa porque Damon estuviera hablando así de Rebeka y luego algo tonta por pensar que Damon no se fijaría en otra persona.

-Si te gusta deberías buscarla- Dijo Elena después de un prolongado silencio.

-Yo no he dicho que me gusta, lo que dije es que era muy linda.

-Es lo mismo.

-Claro que no, puedo decir que Caroline es linda y no por eso me gusta.

-Caroline no es un buen ejemplo aquí.

-Bien… Entonces… Jenna es linda, y no me gusta.

-Mmm… De todas formas me da igual, no me importa si te gusta o no tú amiga… Eso es asunto tuyo. Ni siquiera me importa si alguien te gusta.

-Ohhh… Que lastima, estaba a punto de decirte quien me interesa.

Elena se giro una vez mas para poder verle- Pues no me importa! No me interesa lo mas mini…- La chica quedo a mitad de la frase en cuando Damon se le acerco y junto sus labios con los de ella. Al principio la tomo fuera de base, ella aun mantenía los ojos abiertos y tenia una cara de sorpresa digna para una foto; pero cuando sintió como Damon se abría paso por su boca con la lengua se dejo llevar sin pensar en nada diferente a lo que estaba pasando.  
Él sonrió un poco en cuanto sintió que Elena le devolvía el beso, se fue levantando poco a poco para estar encima de ella. Sus manos que hace un momento están en el cuello de la chica empezaron a bajar muy lento por la cintura de ella. Elena sintió que él estaba llevando las riendas del asunto, así que se fue levantando lentamente para hacer que él se sentara. El chico se alejó un poco de ella para poder verla, Elena le sonría de una forma muy picara, se le fue acercando poco a poco hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocarlo. Lo empujo levemente para hacerlo acostar y luego se sentó sobre el.

-Ni creas que me vas a comprar con un beso- Le dijo la chica muy cerca a su oído. El aire que salió de la boca de Elena hizo que Damon se estremeciera un poco.

-No te estoy comprando, porque simplemente yo no fui el que te abandono.

Elena se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de contestarle- Quieres que me disculpe por eso?

-No… Eso no es lo que quiero.

-Y que es lo que quieres?

Damon se mordió el labio, lo que para Elena fue una respuesta. Se acercó una vez mas, y lo empezó a besar. Sin saber como, Damon resulto sentado recostado en la cabecera de la cama con Elena encima. Sus manos subían y bajan por el cuerpo de la chica tal y como había pasado en el sofá de Caroline. Elena fue metiendo sus manos lentamente en la camiseta del chico lo que provoco que él se estremeciera al sentir su contacto. Ella sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de Damon temblaba así que, fue subiendo poco a poco la camiseta de él hasta que logro quitársela. La boto al suelo y centro sus manos en el pecho del chico, mientras que el mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación que producía Elena en él. Ella empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, acordándose de lo que había dicho su tía, "…tiene un perfume embriagador". Damon reanudo su tarea de acariciar el cuerpo de Elena, "si me quedo quito voy a terminar desnudo y ella seguirá con toda su ropa" pensó Damon. Así que al igual que Elena, metió sus manos en la franela de Elena y la subió muy lento al ver que ella no decía nada. Elena apenas tenia esa frénela, así que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Instintivamente trato de taparlos acercándose más a Damon.

-Ay si! Tu si puedes disfrutar de la vista y yo no- Bromeo Damon mientras Elena lo abrazaba para que el no pudiera verla. Elena tan solo le alzo los hombros como si fuera una niña lo que provoco que Damon se riera. Como ella estaba ocupada tapándose no pudo hacer nada cuando Damon se giro, quedando encima de ella. Elena se fue soltando lentamente mientras Damon la besaba en el cuello, cuando ella lo soltó totalmente y dejos sus brazos descansando en la cama Damon empezó a bajar, paso por su clavícula, rozo con la nariz el esternón de la chica y luego beso delicadamente los pechos de la chica. Ella tan solo podía respirar más fuerte, haciendo subir y bajar muy rápido su pecho. El chico siguió bajando por su abdomen, dando pequeños besos por el camino. Elena sentía que Damon iba marcando su piel con cada beso que le daba, dejando su aroma y su sabor en cada rincón de su piel; Pero Damon se detuvo cuando estuvo cerca del pequeño pantalón de Elena.

"Pero que esperas…?" Pensó Elena al ver que él no continuaba.

Damon tomo aire al ver la mirada de Elena y con los dos pulgares empezó a bajar el pantalón de Elena. Ella levanto un poco las caderas para que pudiera bajar más fácil. El chico volvió a subir para acercarse a los labios de Elena.

-Si continuamos no podre parar.- Dijo Damon mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la chica.

-Lo se- Respondió Elena con la respiración entre cortada.

-Si esto pasa no te vas a deshacer de mí.

-Bien porque no quiero que te alejes.

Él acaricio la mejilla de la chica y luego la beso. Sus manos viajan por todo el cuerpo de Elena, bajaban por su cuello, se detenían en sus pechos y luego pasaban a su cintura. Ella apenas si podía respirar, estaba enloquecida con lo que estaba pasando que no le parecía real. Damon se levanto un momento para bajar su pantalón de pijama pero Elena le golpeo las manos impidiéndoselo. Él levanto una ceja mientras le sonreía.

-Tú ya has bajado suficientes pantalones hoy… Es mi turno.- Dijo Elena poniendo sus manos en la cadera del chico. Ella empezó a bajar tímidamente el pantalón del chico pero luego tomo confianza y lo empezó a bajar mas rápido. Cuando el pantalón estuvo en el suelo Elena no pudo evitar poner su cara de asombro, se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a reírse.

-Que? Es un crimen dormir sin ropa interior?- Pregunto Damon mientras ponían los brazos en jarras.

-No… Pero ibas a dormir conmigo, como esta eso que duermes sin ropa interior?

-Oh, la próxima vez me pondré ropa interior solo para que tú me la quites.

Elena que estaba arrodillada en la cama se acercó un poco a Damon y lo tomo del cuello, se boto hacia atrás haciéndolos caer a la cama. Damon se rio un poco cuando cayeron a la cama, luego empezó a besarla en el cuello mientras bajaba su mano a la ropa interior de Elena, tratando de quitársela sin despegar sus labios del cuello de la chica. Ella lo empezó a ayudar y poco a poco se fue quedando sin su última prenda. Damon se posiciono encima de Elena y se fue introduciendo poco en ella. Cuando fueron uno solo, él le acarició el pelo y le beso en la frente.  
La noche fue muy agitada para ambos ya que estaban llenos de energía, ninguno mostro en toda la noche signos de cansancio; obligatoriamente tuvieron que parar cuando oyeron ruidos en el corredor.

-Shhh!- Dijo Damon mientras ponía su dedo en los labios de Elena. Ella se reía y escondida la cabeza en el pecho de Damon. Como ya no podían seguir, Elena que estaba encima de Damon de bajo delicadamente y se acostó al lado de él.  
Damon se giro un poco para abrazarla mientras ella miraba al techo y entrelazaba una de sus manos en las de él.  
Mientras tanto Jenna se estaba bañando y el resto que estaban en la casa aun dormían. Ella bajo a preparar algo de jugo, a los pocos minutos Caroline llego a la cocina.

-Hola, como has dormido?- Le pregunto Jenna.

-Genial! La cama es muy cómoda.

-Y Stefan?

-Se esta bañando… Quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Oh bueno si, podrías terminar el jugo mientras empiezo el desayuno?

-Claro que si.

Al rato llego Stefan acompañado de Jeremy que se rascaba la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

-Jeremy tapate la boca- Dijo Jenna al ver a su sobrio mostrándoles todos los dientes.

-Lo siento.

-Nos ayudas a servir el jugo?

-Si claro…- Jeremy tomo algunos vasos y sirvió el jugo.- Les subo el jugo a Elena y a Damon?

-No!- Grito Jenna.

-Por qué no?

-Pues… Porque si, porque lo digo yo… Ayúdame con esto, vale?

Jeremy miro un poco extraño a su tía pero le hizo caso. A los pocos minutos estaban desayunando los 4, Caroline no dejaba de sonreír imaginándose lo que habrá pasado en la habitación de Elena, "espero no haberme equivocado" pensaba Jenna.

El medio día llego y los invitados estaban algo aburridos, como cosa rara no había llovido en Settle y empezaba asomarse un poco el sol. Jenna les dijo a los 3 chicos que fuerana a dar una vuelta, que no se quedaran encerrados con ella. Jeremy se llevo a la pareja a dar una vuelta por el centro.  
Elena empezó a abrir los ojos porque el sol le estaba dando en la cara, sonrió en cuanto vía a Damon a su lado. Trato de liberarse del abrazo de Damon pero en cuanto el chico sintió que ella se alejaba la apretó más fuerte.

-Damon? Oye… Quiero ir al baño.

-Hummmmmm… No quiero.

-Por favor!

-Ok…

Elena le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se fue para el baño. Damon se quedo acostado tapándose la cara con el cubrecama. Cuando Elena salió miro el reloj, era la 1 pm! Se acercó a Damon pero él se había vuelto a quedar dormido, como ya se había vestido decidió bajar a comer algo y a saludar a la visita.

-Hola tía Jenna.

-Elena! Vaya, pensé que nunca saldrías de esa habitación…

-Lo siento….

-Y has dormido bien?

-Como nunca!

-Ja! Yo también he tenido esas noches.

-Tía!

-No digas nada, ven te preparo algo de desayunar mientras tu y Damon se arreglan.

-Para que?

-Acuérdate que estamos invitadas a la casa de tu tía Eli.

-Es cierto, no podemos cancelar?

-No.

-Bien…

Elena se fue a su habitación para despertar a Damon.

-Hola…- Le susurro Elena.- Oye levántate, tienes que comer algo…

-Quiero dormir…

-Y en donde quedo toda la energía de hace unas horas?

-Por qué? Quieres que vuelva?

-Jajajajaja no de la forma que tu crees, anda levántate y arréglate.

-Bien…- Damon que aun seguía desnudo se levanto como si nada y se fue al baño. Elena se sonrojo un poco y soltó una carcajada en cuanto el cerro la puerta. A la media hora, los dos muy arregladitos bajaron a comer algo. Jenna les esperaba en la mesa del comedor mientras se tomaba una tasa de café.

-Hola…- Le saludo Damon.

-Hola… Que tal la noche?- Respondió Jenna con doble sentido.

-Bien.

-No has sentido frio?

-No, la habitación de Elena es muy cálida.

-Si, ya me lo imagino.

-Tía, en donde están los demás?- Pregunto Elena tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Se han ido a dar una vuelta… Bueno, voy a arreglarme… Avísenme cuando estén listos.

-Claro.- Le respondió Elena.

Los chicos comieron sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que había dicho Jenna. Cuando terminaron fueron a lavar los platos, Damon se encargaba de lavar y Elena secaba, pero Damon empezó a salpicar a Elena con el agua jabonosa provocando pequeños gritos de ella.

Elena llamo a su tía para avisarle que ya estaban listos después de limpiar el reguero que hicieron ella y Damon por estar molestando con el agua.  
Jenna bajo y los tres salieron de la casa. Se fueron en el auto de Elena ya que Jenna no encontraba las llaves del suyo. En el camino Jenna le pregunto a Damon de todo, que había hecho, que pensaba hacer, en fin… Mil y un preguntas que Damon contesto sin problema.  
A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de la tía Eli, una casa totalmente blanca con un enorme jardín lleno de flores. Los tres se bajaron y en cuanto Damon estuvo al lado de Elena la tomo de la mano. Jenna toco el timbre y casi al instante salió una mujer de cabello castaño, bajita y delgada.

-Jenna!

-Eli!- Respondió Jenna tratando de imitar el tono de voz de la primera.

-Pensé que ya no vendrían, Elena cielo! Estas preciosa!

-Que tal tía Eli- Respondí Elena mientras abrazaba a su tía.

-Bien… Y quien es tu acompañante?

Jenna respondió antes que Elena- El novio, nos esta visitando por las vacaciones… Vive en Barcelona.

-Oh pero que maravilloso! Y que guapo.- Dijo Eli codeando con suavidad a Elena.

-Damon, mucho gusto- Él extendió su mano para estrecharla con Eli pero ella se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

-Encanta! Pero pasen! No se queden ahí.

Eli los condujo a la sala, Elena no le quitaba la mirada a su tía Jenna mientras ella la ignoraba totalmente. Damon jugueteaba con el pelo de Elena y sonreía al recordar como Jenna lo había presentado.

-Espero que tengan hambre, he preparado paella.- Dijo Eli mientras entraba con una jarra de jugo y algunos vasos.- Y cuéntenme, como han estado? Por qué no ha venido Jeremy?

-Oh lo que sucede es que unos amigos de Elena nos están visitando y pues nos daba pena traerlos así que Jeremy se quedo con ellos- Contesto Jenna.

-Oh! Pero los hubieran traído, yo no tengo ningún problema.- Dijo Eli mientras les entregaba a cada uno un vaso de jugo- Y cuéntame Elena cuanto llevas con tu novio?

-Ehhh…- Elena se quedo en el aire, la pregunta la había cogido desprevenida.

-Desde que iniciaron las vacaciones.- Contesto Damon al ver que Elena no decía nada.

-Oh… Pensé que llevaban más… Y donde se conocieron?

Eso si lo contesto Elena- Era mi vecino cuando era niña y vivía en Mystic Falls, casualmente fuimos a pasar vacaciones al mismo lado.

-Ahhh que bueno, y que piensan hacer cuando el vuelva a Barcelona?

-Yo me quedare aquí o Elena se ira conmigo.- Elena y Jenna sonrieron al escuchar a Damon mientras Eli ponía los ojos como platos.

-Vaya, es una decisión muy drástica, no crees?- Dijo Eli.

Antes de que alguno contestara sonó una campana que hizo levantar a Eli de inmediato y la hizo salir corriendo a la cocina.

-Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Elena.

-Una campana.- Respondió Damon.

-Eso no, lo que acabas de decir.

-Pues no se, le sigo el juego a Jenna.

-Jajajaja a mi no me metan en eso… Shhh ahí viene.

-Pueden pasar a la mesa- Dijo Eli.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa, por un rato comieron en silencio hasta que Eli empezó a preguntarle a Elena como iba en la universidad. Ella le conto que todo iba muy bien, que en dos semanas entraría a estudiar otra vez y que esperaba que fuera un buen semestre. Luego Eli se dedico a observar a Damon y le empezó a preguntar a que se dedicaba. Quedo muy asombrada al saber que Damon era mayor que Elena por 5 años.

-No son demasiados años- Respondió Jenna.

-Pues… A mi me parece que si- Dijo Eli.

-Al igual no importa lo que te parezca a ti o a mí, es Elena la que decide- Contra ataco Jenna.

-Bueno, porque no… Comemos… En silencio, quieren?- Dijo Elena. Su tía Jenna y su tía Eli siempre habían tenido diferencias de opinión. En cada reunión siempre encontraban un tema para debatirse entre ellas. Antes de que los padres de Elena murieran ellas se la llevaban bien, pero cuando Eli se entero que Jenna seria la tutora de Elena y Jeremy empezó todo el conflicto entre ellas. Eli no creía capas a Jenna de hacerse cargo de dos adolecentes, y a Jenna le molestaba muchísimo que ella quisiera meterse en la vida de ellos. Por eso trataban de no verse, para no terminar peleando como en cada reunión.  
Terminaron de comer sin decir nada, Eli se levanto a llevar los platos y a traer el postre.  
Damon como el caballero que era la ayudo con los platos y a servir el postre. Elena le hacia gestos a Jenna para que se calmara y no terminara discutiendo con Eli.

La tarde paso rápidamente, cuando se iban a despedir, Eli les invito a jugar bolos con el resto de su familia.

-Cuando?- Pregunto Elena.

-El viernes les parece bien?

-Si claro, será genial.

Dicho esto se despidieron y subieron al auto. En el camino Jenna se fue quejando de Eli y de como siempre quería intervenir en todo. Los chicos no comentaron nada ya que temían que si le respondían la pondrían de un humor peor.  
Llegaron a la casa y las luces del segundo piso están encendidas.

-Jer? Hemos llegado- Grito Jenna- Anda baja, tu tía te ha enviado la cena.

Jeremy bajo al rato.

-Donde están Caroline y Stefan?- pregunto Elena.

-Se han ido a dar una vuelta, me he cansado de hacer de violinista con ellos así que les deje mi coche y me vine para acá, umm que rico, paella.- Dijo Jeremy mientras veía el plato.

-Oh pues, que bueno… Quieres que vayamos a ver una película?- Le pregunto Elena a Damon.

-Me encantaría- Le respondió Damon con una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo me pegaría pero mañana se acaba mi "incapacidad"…- Les dijo Jenna- Diviértanse.

-Vale- Respondió Elena mientras su tía subía las escaleras.

Elena y Damon se despidieron de Jeremy quien ya iba a mitad de camino en las escaleras. Salieron de la casa y en cuanto Elena cerró la puerta Damon la beso, la tomo de cuello mientras que con sus pulgares le acariciaba las mejillas. Se separo lentamente de ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos… O sino me voy a arrepentir de ir al cine- Le dijo Elena mientras caminaban al auto.

Damon fue el que condujo, obviamente guiado por Elena. Llegaron al cine y tardaron un rato en elegir que ver. A la final escogieron una comedia y luego fueron a comprar algo de comer… Damon pido un combo que traía hot dogs, con palomitas y bebidas. Elena tomo los hot dogs para agregarles salsas mientras Damon esperaba las bebidas, cuando se las entregaron vio que venían en una especie de bandeja, noto que una parecía mas pequeña así que trato de levantarla pero al cogerla se quedo con tan solo la tapa haciendo que un poco de la bebida se regara. Abrí los ojos un poco y puso la bandeja encima del pequeño reguero que había hecho. Pago todo y luego se le acerco a Elena.

-Que pasa? Por qué tienes esa cara?- Le pregunto Elena en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

-Nada, solo que he regado un poco tu bebida.

-Mi bebida? Pero si pedimos del mismo sabor!

-Si pero yo jamás regaría algo así que es tu bebida.

Elena se rio un poco mientras le daba un pequeño empujón. Entraron a la sala de cine y se acomodaron en sus asientos. Se rieron durante toda la película, Elena no sabia muy bien si se reía de lo que pasaba en la película o si era al escuchar la contagiosa risa de Damon.  
Duro casi dos horas, los chicos esperaron que estuviera solo el lugar para levantarse. No se habían comido todas las palomitas así que Damon empezó a tirarle palomitas a Elena. Ella trataba de hacerse la seria para que el parara pero no podía dejar de reírse cuando Damon fallaba. Salieron del cine y caminaron un rato por las calles cogidos de la mano. La lluvia les daño su caminata nocturna así que se tuvieron que ir al coche para no mojarse. Cuando llegaron a la casa notaron que el coche de Jeremy ya estaba parqueado lo que quería decir que Caroline y Stefan ya habían llegado. Entraron a la casa haciendo el mínimo ruido, se iban a ir directo a la habitación de Elena pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Damon se empezó a acercar a la cocina muy lentamente. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver a Caroline sentada en el mesón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y a Stefan besándola en el cuello. Damon los iba a asustar pero Elena lo detuvo. Ella negó con la cabeza y el torció la boca, a la final le hizo caso y los dos se fueron al segundo piso.

-Me hubieras dejado darles un buen susto, Caroline me lo debe- Le dijo Damon en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación.

-Bueno, como te la debe entonces sabes que se siente horrible cuando te interrumpen en ese momento.

-Mmm ok, pero de todas formas pienso cobrársela.

-Bien…

Elena se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas mientras Damon estaba en el baño. Cuando llego ya con su pijama puesto se metió junto con Elena y la abrazo.

-Mañana deberíamos a hacer algo con Stef y Caroline no crees?- Le pregunto Elena.

-No, creo que deberíamos a hacer algo tú y yo solos… Estuve la mitad de mis vacaciones con Caroline pegada todo el tiempo.

-Ohhh pero si estar con Caroline no es tan malo.

-No, pero no deja de hablar y de decirte "Damon has esto, ve por esto, di esto… Bla bla bla, soy una boba mandona"

-Jajajajajajajajaja que malo eres.

Damon cerro los ojos y acomodo la cabeza en el cuello de Elena. Ella acaricio ligeramente la mejilla del chico mientras escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia chocaban con el techo.

-Elena?- Le dijo Damon luego de un momento de silencio.

-Dime?

-Sé que va a sonar infantil y además después de lo que a pasado entre nosotros sobra decirlo pero… Nunca te pregunte si querías ser mi novia.

-Pensé que eso ya no se decía.

-Si yo igual, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros… Hasta la vergonzosa pregunta que solo hacías cuando tenias 10 años.

-Quieres que te responda con un "déjame pensarlo"?

-Mmm no, prefiero que me digas "claro que si! Me estoy muriendo por ti!"

-Jajajajaja, dejémoslo en un "si me encantaría"

-Bien, me conformo con eso- Luego Damon se levanto y poco y le dio un pequeño beso. Se volvió a acostar en la misma posición que estaba y junto con Elena se quedaron dormidos mientras la lluvia golpeaba en la ventana.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno... Cuéntenme que les pareció?**  
**Quiero contarles que casi no logro escribirlo porque no dejaban de interrumpirme en mi casa pero al fin pude terminarlo!**

**Espero les guste ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**"BOLOS, REGALOS Y UN POCO DE PASTEL"**

La semana se paso muy rápido para todos, Jenna deseaba con ansias que llegara el sábado ya que se le había hecho muy duro volver a madrugar. A Jeremy se le acabaron las vacaciones el miércoles y como a Jenna, le costó mucho volver a levantarse temprano.  
Por otro lado, Damon y Elena pasaban todo el día juntos, no se separaban por nada; "ni para bañarse" había sido el comentario de Caroline un día que entro al baño de Elena pensando que ella estaría sola.  
Era la mañana del viernes cuando Jeremy fue a despertar a su hermana antes de irse.

-Elena?

Ella estaba oculta entre el cubrecama y los brazos de Damon, al oír a Jeremy levanto levemente la cabeza y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Que pasa?

-Quería recordarte que hoy tenemos que ir con tía Eli a los bolos y además es el cumpleaños de Jenna.

-Bien, lo recordare- Dijo Elena mientras bostezaba.  
Jeremy salió de la habitación dejando que su hermana siguiera durmiendo. Unas horas después Damon y Elena se estaban despertando con una llamada que se había vuelto muy habitual.

-"Damon, cuando piensas volver?"- Dijo el tío de Damon que lo llamaba cada mañana.

-No lo se, aun no se acaban las vacaciones.

-"Todas las mañanas me dices eso…"

-Pues si ya sabes la respuesta no se para que sigues llamando.

-"Mira, solo espero que no estés pensando quedarte allá, tienes un trabajo aquí… UNA VIDA AQUÍ!"- Elena que estaba a su lado podía oír perfectamente lo que decía el tío de Damon y en cuanto escucho la última parte se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño. Damon no le contesto nada a su tío hasta que Elena cerró la puerta.

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo todo el tiempo… Ahora no puedo decirte cuando voy a volver, no sé que hacer… Deja que acabe el verano y te tendré una respuesta vale?

-"Bien…"  
Damon cortó la llamada sin despedirse y se levanto a buscar a Elena. Cuando entro al baño la encontró lavándose la boca. Él se acercó al lavado y tomo su cepillo de dientes, mientras ponía un poco de crema en el cepillo no dejaba de ver a Elena por el espejo. Ella miraba al piso, evitando totalmente el contacto visual.  
Elena termino de lavarse la boca y rápidamente se enjuago y salió del baño. Se fue a buscar a Caroline para evitar la charla que Damon tenia preparada. Cuando llego a la cocina, su amiga estaba con Stefan tomando café.

-Buenos días- Dijo Caroline.

-Hola…- Respondió Elena mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Pasa algo malo?

-No- Le sonrió Elena.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo Damon.

-Hola- Lo saludaron Caroline y Stefan.

-Caroline hoy es el cumpleaños de Jenna, podrías ayudarme a organizarle algo esta noche?

-Oh claro que si! Que maravilloso una fiesta!

-Bueno recuerda que también tenemos que ir a los bolos.

-Es cierto, no podemos cancelar?

-No! Porque todos quieren cancelar los planes con mi tía Eli?

-Sera porque tu tía Eli no me ha querido desde que soy una niña?

-Es no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es, "Elena no tengas amigas rubias… En un futuro te podría quitar tu novio… Te lo digo por experiencia".

-Jajajajaja fue una mala época para que ustedes se conocieran.

-Ummmm tu crees?

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras Damon las oía, mirando el periódico sin verlo en realidad, pasaba cada pagina sin darle importancia a ninguna noticia. Sabia que Elena no quería hablar con el, "ya llegara el momento en el que estés sola" pensaba Damon pacientemente al ver como Elena busca compañía en Stefan y Carolina para evitar quedarse sola con él.  
Los cuatro desayunaron juntos como cada mañana, Elena estaba muy parlanchina, intentando por todos los medios no comenzar una conversación con Damon. Sabía que él tenía que volver a su vida, no podía quedarse con ella para siempre… "No puedo ser egoísta con él" pensaba Elena mientras fingía estar interesada en lo que Caroline decía.  
Las dos amigas arreglaron la cocina ya que el día anterior les había tocado a los chicos. Damon subió a bañarse, dándole a Elena el espacio que tan evidentemente le pedía. Cuando termino de bañarse salió del baño para cambiarse en la habitación. Apenas se había puesto la ropa interior cuando Elena entro. Cruzaron rápidamente una mirada antes de que Elena casi corriera al baño. A Damon ya no le estaba causando gracia la actitud de Elena así que se entro al baño unos segundos después de que ella cerrara la puerta.

-Bueno ya, se acabó el jueguito.

-De que hablas?- Dijo Elena haciéndose la desentendida mientras abría un poco la ducha.

-Elena… Mira… Si quieres puedes seguir evitándome después de lo que te voy a decir… Todo el mundo no deja de recordarnos que pronto se acabaran las vacaciones y que tendremos que separarnos pero… Si ellos no lo dijeran tú y yo no lo pensaríamos, creo que… Creo que tomaremos la decisión de que haremos cuando llegue el momento. Recuerdas la noche que Stef nos presento?- Elena asintió levemente mientras recordaba aquella noche- Bien, esa noche te dije que haría de Mystic Falls mi nuevo hogar si encontraba algo porque quedarme.

-Esto es Seattle- Le respondió Elena.

-Pues… Hare de Seattle mi nuevo hogar si enc…-

-Basta Damon- Lo corto Elena- Mira tu tío tiene razón, tu ya tienes una vida… No creo que sea buena idea que la eches por la borda. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar lo que queda y no complicarnos más por lo que pasara después.

-Tú no entiendes, yo estaría dispuesto a quedarme aquí.

-Pues no lo hagas!

-Por qué?

-Porque no vale la pena.

-No vale la pena quedarme o no vale la pena lo que tenemos?

Elena se quedo callada.

-"Elena!"- Grito Stefan- "Te buscan!"

La chica agradeció el grito que dio Stefan evitando responderle a Damon, cerró la ducha y salió del baño para ver quien la buscaba.

-Ric, que sorpresa- Dijo Elena mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, perdóname por no avisarte que vendría.

-No hay problema, cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar.

-Veras, Jenna me ha obligado a ir con ustedes a los bolos y pues ella esta de cumpleaños hoy así que había pensado que fuéramos a comer después de la trágica salida con tu tía.

-Oh si, me parece fabuloso. Con Caroline ya había pensado en eso… Podrías hacer reservación en el restaurante ese donde me llevaron en mi cumpleaños?

-Claro que si, a Jenna le encanta.

-Bien! Seria para… 8.

-8 personas?

-Si, Jenna y tu, Jeremy va a llevar a su novia a los bolos, Caroline va con Stef y yo con Damon, 8.

-Oh ya entiendo, bien pues no te quito más tiempo… Nos vamos esta tarde.

-Claro que estés bien.

Ric se despidió de la chica y luego se fue a su coche, cuando Elena estaba subiendo las escaleras Damon le paso por al lado sin mirarla. Estaba enojado y como no, la chica le ponía las cosas difíciles, el esperaba que al menos estuviera con el, que lo apoyara y que le importara lo que tenían. Salió de la casa sin decir nada y se perdió lo que quedaba de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

-En donde esta Damon?- Pregunto Stefan cuando llego la hora de irse a los bolos.

-No lo se, ha dejado su teléfono- Le contesto Elena algo triste. El teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar y ella lo tomo rápidamente pensando que era Damon. "Jenna".

-"Elena, vayan saliendo…"

-Que? No vas a cambiarte?

-"Si, pero en la casa de Ric…"

-Ah, pero… Jeremy no ha llegado.

-"No te preocupes, hace un rato hable con el, voy a recogerlo en la casa de Kate y luego nos vamos a los bolos."

-Vale… Entonces nos vemos allá.

-"Bien."

-Tía? Por favor no llegues tarde! Sabes como se pone de intensa Eli.

-"Cariño, no me des motivos para llegar tarde por favor."

Jenna cortó la llamada sin despedirse de su sobrina.

-Que te ha dicho?- Pregunto Stefan.

-Que salgamos ya.

-Y Damon?

-Obvio no nos vamos a ir sin él… Hay que esperarlo.

Los tres se sentaron a esperar que apareciera Damon. Paso un largo rato y él no llegaba… Elena se dio cuenta que ya estaban tarde por la llamada de su tía.

-"Elena donde estas? Tengo a Eli encima todo el tiempo!"

-Ya vamos, estamos esperando que Dam…- Elena se quedo callada en cuanto lo vio entrar- Ya vamos para allá.-La chica corto la llamada y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo, luego salió de la casa y se fue rumbo a su auto. Los cuatro se subieron sin decir nada, Elena fue la que condujo y a su lado iba Damon en completo silencio.  
Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron a la bolera, estaba a reventar! Jenna los saludo con la mano en cuanto los vio y ellos rápidamente se cambiaron los zapatos. Cuando se unieron al enorme grupo Elena presento a Damon, Stefan y Caroline mientras saludaba a su familia paterna.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos podemos hacer los grupos… A nosotros nos hace falta alguien… Quien se viene con nosotros?- Pregunto Eli. Ella había venido con sus dos hijos, a los que Elena tenía catalogados como su prima ofrecida y su primo el mujeriego. Su primo había traído a dos amigos y su prima venia acompañada de su mejor amiga, la que siempre había molestado a Elena desde que era una niña. Jenna empujo a Elena para ofrecerla al grupo de Eli ya que ella era la única que medio se la llevaba bien con esa familia. Elena le había abierto los ojos a su tía Jenna al instante que la había ofrecido como carnada a el otro grupo.- Bien! Estamos completo!- Grito muy entusiasmada Eli. El juego empezó con Jenna iniciando la ronda de su equipo, le seguía Ric, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy y por ultimo Kate. Por otro lado en el otro equipo, el juego lo inicio Eli (como era de esperarse), le seguía su hijo Kol, Andrew, Mike, Alice, Danna y luego Elena.

Empezó la primera ronda, todos lanzaban la bola mientras Elena se quedaba sentada esperando su turno. Damon apenas si la miraba.

-Hola… Así que tú eres la prima de Kol… Mucho gusto Mike.

-Que tal?- Le respondió Elena tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Bien, oye lo siento si te voy a parecer atrevido pero tengo que decirlo… Que hermosa eres!

-Gracias.

-Jamás pensé que Kol tuviera una prima tan linda.

-Ya… Oye mira es tu turno.

Mike se levanto mientras le hacia su mejor sonrisa a Elena, ella desvió la mirada algo incomoda encontrándose con la de Damon. Él la miraba sentado en la enorme silla mientras se tomaba una coca-cola con un popote. Se quedaron un momento mirándose hasta que Eli toco a Elena en el hombro avisándole que era su turno. Ella se levanto y tomo la bola que había escogido minutos antes. Lanzo la bola y se le desvió un poco, le quedaron 4 pinos de pie, "no esta mal" pensó Elena.

El juego se fue desarrollando rápidamente, Mike no dejaba a Elena paz, hablándole e ignorando la cara de molestia que ella ponía en cuando lo veía venir. Damon los observaba algo divertido ya que notaba lo incomoda que ella estaba.  
Así pues se acabó el juego, ganando el equipo de Jenna por 7 puntos ya que Damon y Jeremy eran muy bueno en eso, lo que provoco cierta complicidad entre ellos. Eli contaba una y otra vez su puntaje negándose a creer que había perdido. Damon seguía observando a Elena con Mike mientras hablaba con Jeremy. Todo hubiera seguido igual de no ser cuando Mike puso su mano en la pierna de Elena lo que hizo levantar a Damon de un brinco y acercarse a ellos. Elena miraba la mano de Mike sobre su pierna algo molesta, la iba a quitar pero Damon llego a su posición y la agarro de la barbilla para besarla. Mike retiro su mano en cuando los vio juntos. Luego Damon se sentó entre la perpleja Elena y el mal humorado Mike.

-Hey que tal? Damon, el novio de Elena- Dijo el chico mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombre de Elena y le ofrecía su otra mano a Mike.

-No sabía que eran novios.

-Ya, bueno… Ahora lo sabes-Dijo Damon mientras le sonreía.

-Si… Pues encantado… Creo que me llaman- Dicho esto Mike se levanto dejando a la pareja solos. Damon giro la cabeza para ver a Elena y sonreírle mientras alzaba las cejas. Luego se levanto y la tomo de la mano para llevarla donde estaba Jenna.  
El grupo estaba molestando a Jenna por su cumpleaños, lo que le hizo recordar a Elena que aun no felicitaba a su tía, así que cuando estuvo cerca de ella soltó la mano de Damon y abrazo a Jenna.

-Jenna! Feliz cumpleaños!- Luego Elena se acercó un poco mas al oído de Jenna para susurrarle- Agradece que estas de cumpleaños y no puedo decirte nada por haberme mandado al grupo de Eli.

-Oh! Que linda Elena, gracias- Respondió Jenna ignorando la ultima parte.  
Después fueron a despedirse de Eli y el resto agradeciéndole por la "maravillosa" tarde. Alice, la prima de Elena no dejaba de ver a Damon, haciéndole risitas y guiñándole el ojo. Empezaba a incomodarlo, así que para parar su rollo se acercó a Elena y la abrazo por detrás mientras ella era ignorante de lo que pasaba por estar despidiéndose de Eli.  
Minutos después salían todos directo al parqueadero. Elena y Damon iban atrás de todos cogidos de la mano sin decir nada.

-Pensé que estabas de mal humor- Dijo Elena cortando el silencio.

-Ah si?

-Si.

-Pues… Pensaste mal.

Elena se detuvo y luego Damon lo hizo, él se giro un poco extrañado y luego Elena se lanzo sobre el para besarlo. Como se lanzo con un poco de fuerza hizo que Damon diera unos pasos hacia atrás, ella siguió caminando aun besando a Damon hasta que chocaron con el auto.

-Heyyy… Me van a hacer subir el azúcar con toda la miel que producen ustedes- Dijo Jenna mientras se reía. Todos se unieron a su risa provocando que Elena se sonrojara un poco. Damon también se reía y lo hizo con más ganas en cuando vio las mejillas de Elena.  
Después de molestar un poco a la pareja Ric dijo que era hora de irse o perderían la reservación.  
Tal y como habían llegado se fueron, en el auto de Elena iba Damon, Stefan y Caroline y en el de Ric iba Jenna, Jeremy y su novia Kate.

Unos cuantos minutos después Damon estacionaba el auto de Elena en el parqueadero del restaurante.

-Caroline ayúdame con esto por favor- Dijo Elena mientras sacaba algunas bolsas del porta equipaje.

-Claro… Crees que a Jenna le va a gustar mi regalo?

-Obvio si! Y si no, yo estoy dispuesta recibirlo.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Pregunto Damon mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de Elena.

-Ehhh si, con esto- Dijo Elena mientras le entregaba una bolsa- Cuidado que pesa.

Luego de eso los 4 chicos subieron a donde Ric y los demás los esperaban. El Skycity era el restaurante preferido de Jenna y Elena, les encantaba la vista que tenían de todo Seattle cuando estaban allá. Elena lo describía como un lugar mágico donde podías pedir el mayor de tus deseos. Jenna por otro lado lo veía como un lugar para escaparse de todo, donde no importaba el tiempo sino la persona con la que estabas. Cuando el grupo estaba completo, el encargado los llevo a su mesa donde había decorado especialmente el lugar para Jenna, con globos y guirnaldas. Estaba alumbrado por una gran cantidad de velas que en cierta forma hacia el lugar un poco romántico. Afortunadamente todos estaban con su pajera así que ninguno se sentirá incomodo con el ambiente. Jenna no podía dejar de sonreír y soltar pequeño gritos cuando observaba el lugar.  
Uno de los meseros llego con una botella de vino y empezó a servirle una copa a cada uno, Jenna estaba tan emocionada que no espero a que todas las copas estuvieran servidas, se levanto y tomo su copa para dar unas pequeñas palabras.

-Bien, quiero darles las gracias por esto… Sé que la noche no se ha terminado- Dijo Jenna adelantándose al comentario que Jeremy haría- Pero quiero dar las gracias desde ahora, esta mañana cuando desperté lo primero que pensé fue "oh no, un año mas… Por qué tenemos que envejecer?", pero me di cuenta que no se trata solo de envejecer, sino de conocer con que personas estas, de amar intensamente cada día, de aprender de cada error, de permitirte vivir y descubrir todo lo que te rodea. De hacerte cargo de tus sobrinos, de encontrar a la persona que te hace feliz y de evitar a toda costa que se aleje de ti. De convertir a los amigos de tus sobrinos en parte de la familia y hacerte la mejor aliada de sus novios. De sonreír porque hay mas cosas en la vida que te hacen feliz que las que te hacen triste. Pero sobre todo… De dar gracias por las maravillosas personas que están a tu lado así que brindo por ustedes, por su compañía y la felicidad que me dan y claro, también brindo por mi!

Todos chocaron sus copas mientras decían "salud" sonriendo por el guion que acaba de darles Jenna.  
Luego llego el mesero con la carta para que ellos eligieran que querían comer.

-Pide esto- Le susurro Damon a Elena.

-Por qué?

-Porque quiero comer eso.

-Y por que no lo pides tu?

- Porque también quiero esto, entonces yo pido esto y te doy un poquito y tú pides este y me das la mitad.

-Jajajajaja tu me das un poquito y yo te doy la mitad? Jajajajjaja que interesante.

-Di que si! Por favor!

-Bien, pero no te voy a dar la mitad.

-Ya veremos…

Elena le sonrió y luego se acercó para darle un beso. Minutos después volvió el mesero, tomo la orden del grupo y se fue.

-Damon, cuéntame que te ha parecido Seattle- Dijo Ric.

-Oh bien, a veces es muy fría pero de resto es genial.

-Fría? Acaso tu sientes frio con Elena?- Dijo Caroline tratando de molestarlo.

Damon hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras cerraba los ojos- No, afortunadamente Elena no deja que me de frio, me refería a cuando ella no esta… Por cierto mi hermanito tampoco deja que sientas frio verdad? Así estén en la habitación, en la sala… En la cocina.

Caroline se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras Stefan sonreía un poco y se frotaba la frente. Elena intento cambiar el tema rápidamente al ver la cara que hacia Jenna.

-Hey Ric, me conto Jenna que te cansaste de dar clases en la escuela… Ahora vas a ser un profesor de universidad, que genial.

-Oh si, Siento que mi vida se estaba volviendo monótona con cada año enseñando lo mismo, así que no se tal vez en la universidad pueda adquirir una especie de reto… Además los que van a ir a mi clase irán porque les apasiona la historia.

-Bueno pues eso me parece fabuloso.

Luego de un rato llego la comida, todos reían y hablaban un poco de todo mientras se deleitaban con la estupenda comida que cada uno había pedido. Por otro lado Damon no dejaba de robar del plato de Elena mientras ella se distraía hablando con Caroline.  
Todos terminaron de comer mientras seguían bebiendo vino, Jenna empezaba sentir el efecto del vino y el quedarse sentada por tanto tiempo. Damon había tratado de no dejar tomar tanto a Elena, aunque le parecía adorable borracha quería hablar con ella sobre algo muy importante para él.

15 minutos después llego el postre, una apetitosa torta rogel, la preferida de Jenna. En cuanto la vio se le hizo agua a la boca, podía imaginársela como se deshacía en su boca. La torta venia con unas cuantas velitas. El restaurante bajo la intensidad de la luz del resto de lugar para que quedara iluminado solo por el fuego de las velas. Los chicos junto con algunos meseros cantaron el feliz cumpleaños provocando algunas lagrimas de parte de Jenna.  
"Pide un deseo" le dijo Elena en cuanto terminaron de cantar, Jenna se acercó a la torta y pidió su deseo para después soplar con gran emoción. Los chicos le aplaudieron celebrando el nuevo año de Jenna.  
-Es el momento de las fotos!- Dijo Caroline mientras se levantaba con una cámara en las manos.- Haber, primero una de Jenna sola. -La festejada se levanto un poco y puso su mejor sonrisa mientras mantenía la torta en sus manos.  
Después Ric se acomodó a su lado, pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Luego fue el turno de Elena, las dos se abrazaron mientras miraban a la cámara. El siguiente fue Jeremy quien también abrazo a su tía. Luego Caroline hizo que Elena se uniera a ellos para tomarles una foto a los tres con Jenna en el centro, "Ric ahora metete tu" dijo Caroline para luego tomar una nueva foto.

Llego el turno de Damon quien le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaban la foto, luego paso Stefan, la siguiente fue Kate y por ultimo Caroline. Jenna hizo que le tomaran una foto con todos así que uno de meseros se ofreció para tomar la foto. La forma en como se acomodaron fue así, de izquierda a derecha: Kate, Jeremy, Ric, Jenna, Elena, Damon, Caroline y Stefan. Todos sonreían felices mientras de fondo tenían las luces de los edificios que iluminaban la oscura noche.

Por fin llego el momento de comerse la torta, Jenna se comió 3 rebanadas untándose toda la cara con la crema lo que provoco que Caroline sacara su cámara otra vez y le tomara una foto.  
Luego llego el momento de los regalos, Jenna no dejaba de decir que no tenían que haberle dado nada mientras tomaba un regalo. El primero que abrió fue el de Ric, unas piedrecillas de color azul destacaban en la pulsera de plata que le regalo. El siguiente fue el de Jeremy y Kate, era una cajita de madera con varios cajoncitos, "Tienes muchas joyas pero no tienes donde guardarlas" Le dijo Jeremy en cuanto ella lo vio. El turno ahora era para Caroline y Stefan, este regalo era muy artístico y realmente creativo. Caroline tenía la pasión de pintar y hace un tiempo había pintado un universo con diferentes planetas con unos barcos que navegan por aquel universo extraño, transportando lo que Caroline llamaba "los sueños del dueño del cuadro". Hacia unos días le había pedido a su mamá que se lo enviara a Seattle para regalárselo a Jenna ya que Elena le había contado que su tía adoraba los barcos. Ahora le tocaba a Damon y Elena, ellos le habían comprado un suéter color blanco que Jenna se moría por comprar. El día que fueron a comprarlo Damon no dejo de coquetear con la vendedora solo para molestar a Elena, ya que ella le había robado el helado que minutos antes habían comprado.  
Jenna les agradeció una y otra vez por los regalos, maravillada con todo lo que se llevaría a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche se fue acabando rápidamente, no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que el teléfono de Kate empezó a sonar, eran sus papas que estaban muy preocupados por ella.

-Oh Dios mio, es cierto… Tenemos que llevarte, que vergüenza con tu mamá- Decía Jenna medio enredada ya que hacia una hora Damon había pedido una botella de Bourbon para calentar el ambiente.

-Bien, pues hay que irnos- Respondió Ric.

Fueron a pagar la cuenta mientras Elena y Caroline recogían los regalos de Jenna. Ellas la ayudaron a caminar ya que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sin poder evitarlo. Cuando llegaron al parqueadero la metieron al auto de Ric, ella no dejaba de reír y de pedir esa bebida mágica que Damon le había dado. A los pocos minutos llegaron los chicos.

-Damon! Dime que has traído un poco de Bourbon!- Gritaba Jenna.

-No Jenn, se me acabo… Pero luego la seguimos te parece?

-Me lo prometes?

-Claro que si.

Luego Ric encendió el auto y se fue a llevar a Kate a su casa. Esta vez el que condujo el auto de Elena fue Stefan, así que Damon y Elena se fueron en la parte de atrás. Durante todo el camino a casa se fueron besando y dando caricias para devolverles a Caroline y a Stefan lo que a ellos les toco soportar muchas veces.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa Caroline y Stef se despidieron de ellos deseándoles una buena noche; Elena se fue a sentar a la sala a esperar que su tía llegara para acostarla. Damon se sentó a su lado, recostando la cabeza en las piernas de la chica.  
Por un momento se quedo dormido por las caricias que le hacia Elena, pero se despertó en cuando escucho la risa de Jenna.

-Oh yo no me quiero ir a dormir!- Se quejaba Jenna.

-Vamos tía, ya todos se acostaron…- Le decía Elena.

-Creo que tengo que irme, mañana tengo la entrevista en la universidad- Dijo Ric. Luego se acercó a Jenna y la beso, "feliz cumpleaños" le susurro antes de irse.

Damon y Elena subieron a Jenna mientras Jeremy le alistaba la cama. Después de una pequeña lucha en las escaleras Damon termino tomándola en brazos para llevarla a su cama.

-Sera mejor que le traiga una aspirina para que mañana no se despierte tan mal- Dijo Elena mientras dejaba a Damon y a Jenna solos ya que Jeremy se había ido a su habitación.

-Sabes? Me caes muy bien… Me encanta que Elena este contigo… La haces muy feliz- Decía Jenna con los ojos cerrados.

-Y ella a mí.

-Eso es genial, de esa forma no le harás daño y no te iras de aquí.

Damon se quedo callado ya que Elena entro nuevamente a la habitación.

-Bien tía, tomate esto…

-Dime que es Bourbon.

-No, es algo mejor.

-Ja!- Dijo Damon burlándose del comentario de Elena.

-Vamos tía tómatelo.

-Bien…

Jenna se tomo la aspirina y Elena le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos, a ponerle el pijama y a taparla para que se acostara a dormir. Luego apago la luz deseándole dulces sueños como si de una niña se tratase y cerró la puerta. Damon que había salido hace unos minutos la esperaba en la habitación. Ya tenia el pijama puesto y estaba acostaba en la cama mientras miraba su teléfono. Elena entro y se puso una de sus tan comunes pequeñas pijamas, luego se acercó a él y se sentó encima de su cadera. Él aparto su teléfono en cuanto sintió el peso de la chica encima de él, le sonrió un poco y luego puso sus manos en la cintura de Elena.

-Te ves tan hermosa con tu pequeña pijama…

-Me alegra que te gusten.

Damon se incorporo un poco para poder besarla. Luego se apartó de ella para clavar sus ojos en los de la chica.

-Elena…

-Dime

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Hola!  
Se que me demore un poco en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero estuve en un poco ocupada estos días con el cumpleaños de una amiga... Lo bueno fue que ese cumpleaños me ayudo a escribir este capitulo.  
Espero no se enojen con el final jajajajajja  
Les mando un abrazo a todas y espero les guste el capitulo. **


End file.
